In Need Of Love
by Chibigurl116
Summary: Daryl is a man who can easily take care of himself in this apocalypse, but when it comes to emotional contact; he's afraid. Now that Lucia Chamber had joined to help the search for Sophia a bond starts to form between the two of them he doesn't know what he's in for.
1. Parade of the Dead

In Need Of Love: A Walking Dead Fanfiction  
>Chapter 1: Parade of the Dead<p>

Climbing through the woods like a deer is not how Lucia Chamber enjoyed spending the day. It actually wasn't how she had wanted to spend the last three days, but when the apocalypse is suddenly thrust upon your lap, there isn't much one can do about it. The uphill climb was stretching her thighs; she could feel her muscles pull and burn. Reaching around to her back she slightly adjusted the Louisville Slugger that she had made a strap for so it was easier to carry. Then she reached into her pocket making sure her 9-mm. handgun was stored safely. You never wanted something to get worse in a bad situation.

She kept pushing branches out of her face as she walked, but more often than not she still was scratched by thorns and leaves kept sticking in her pulled back long chestnut-colored hair. Fallen twigs and dead grass crunched beneath her feet as she strode through the forest.

Before the whole end of the world, she had just finished her second year in college. Being at the young age of twenty-five, a Marine Biologist is what she wanted to become but with the living dead walking, there wasn't much use to study about the life span of dolphins and whales.

After what seemed like endless hours walking, she finally came to a clearing. Only large bushes stood between her and the open, but with what she saw, she immediately ducked down behind them. It was a large two-lane highway. Cars stretched across, bumper to bumper; all abandoned of course, except for a large mass of flesh hungry walkers trudging along the roads. Lucia had to clamp her hand over her mouth to hide a shriek and risk being heard.

Shooting her gun was not an option. That would only drag all the mindless geeks onto her and there was more than several dozen out there. She was just on the edge of the road and thankfully, they were all in the middle lanes. Ever so slowly, she peaked her head out over the bushes watching them limp. A death march. That's what they were.

She noticed a sudden movement from underneath one of the cars. She squinted her eyes in that direction and saw people. People who were alive and trying to hide under the vehicles. People who breathed the same putrid air as herself. It was so amazing to see someone who didn't have rotten flesh, vividly show skeletons, or who didn't moan and limp about. Someone who was human; alive.

The herd of walkers started to move on. Only a few stragglers were left when a little girl with short blonde hair made a fatal mistake. She shifted under the car slightly and poked her head out...and three walkers spotted her.  
>One dressed in tattered overalls immediately dropped to its knees reaching its decaying fingers towards her frightened figure. She let out a cry and quickly shuffled out from under the car. The second walker, followed by a third, rounded the car trying to reach her. The girl quickly ran into the bushes not far from where Lucia was hiding. Screaming once again the girl sat on the dirt and slid down the hill trying to escape.<p>

Lucia doesn't hesitate for a moment. She goes after her.

Running down a hill is tricky. You can't go to slow or you'll get caught on something such as a root, but you can't go to fast either or you'll lose your balance. She could hear the cries of the girl as she ran in fright. She reached for her slugger as she neared the furthest away walker. Both hands on the bat, she reared back and swung violently, instantly knocking it to the ground. She stood over it, beating it repeatedly until its face was reduced to a clump of dead, rotting flesh. She didn't bother to wipe off her bat. It was stained before and this surely wasn't the last time; it would be stained again. She was ready to beat in another walker but when she turned around the geeks and the little girl, were gone.

Panic started to take hold on her. Gripping the bat, she ran quickly desperate to find her and save her.

As she ran, she heard a loud nearby splash. She sprinted towards the sound as fast as her legs would carry her. When she got there a man in a tan sheriff outfit and scruffy black hair was beckoning the walkers; calling the probably away from the girl.

"Come on!" He yelled, splashing water at them. The two tumbled off the small cliff into the water. Staggering they stood and hobbled after him. The girl was nowhere to be seen so Lucia took off after the sheriff. He kept calling them for a good while, far from the creek, until he stumbled, but quickly recovered. His eyes scanned the forest floor and he picked up a large jagged rock, heaving it at the closest walker. It fell to the ground and he smashed its face in much like Lucia did before. Meanwhile, Lucia swung her bat at the one with its back to her. The sound of breaking bone startled the man and he whirled around to face her as she also beat the walker dead; for good.  
>His guard seemed to drop slightly when he saw she wasn't one of the undead. Both of their breathing was raspy and hard from the long amount of running.<p>

In between pants he managed out, "Who are you?"

She smiled at him. "Lucia Chamber. Nice to meet you." She reached out an open palm.

He took it. "I'm Rick Grimes. Thanks." He released her hand and gestured to the walkers.

"No problem. Is that little girl okay? I saw the herd of walkers and ya'll try to hide away from them. As soon as they chased her into the woods I went after them."

Rick watched her. "Her name is Sophia and she's twelve. I caught up with her at the creek and told her to hide while I drew the walkers away. Told her to go back to the highway."

A silence formed, both of them lost in their own thoughts of Sophia. Then Lucia spoke, "Well you probably need to go on back. Make sure she got there okay."

He nodded then looked at her. "You can come back with me. We have other survivors; we could always use more hands. I'm sure you and your bat could come in handy."

Although Lucia wouldn't admit it, she felt so happy when he spoke those words. She could be with people again! Real living people!

She smiled at him. "Thanks. A lot." He nodded in return and they quickly took of back uphill.

* * *

><p>When they reached the highway, it was silent. An older woman with gray shaved hair ran towards Rick.<p>

"Did you find her? Did you find my baby?" Rick's face visibly dropped.

"She isn't back?"

Panic filled the woman's face and she shook her head slowly, as if not believing that her little girl didn't come out of the forest. Another woman, much younger, appeared and put her arm around the woman, her long brown hair covering some of her stress-filled face.

"It's okay Carol, I'm sure she'll be back soon."

I looked around at the rest of the group and locked eyes with an arrogant looking blonde. "Who are you?" She asked in a snappy tone. Rick stepped in.

"Everyone this is Lucia Chamber. She helped he kill the walkers that were after Sophia." He pointed to the blonde. "That's Andrea. The man on her left is Dale." The older man gave a small smile. He was fat and wore a small brown fishing hat. He looked as if he was about to leave for vacation. She could see the discomfort written in his expression.

"This man over here is Glenn" The Asian male gave a smile and a little wave. He was visibly shorter than the rest of the group, but also seemed a lot smarter. She could read his eyes like a book: Worry.

"This is my wife Lori," He pointed to the woman who was currently comforting Carol, "And my son Carl." The short boy with a bowl-like brown haircut smiled up at her. He was young. Too young to be going through this; that was for sure. Lucia smiled back feeling sympathy pain for the boy.

"That's T-dog." He continued, pointing at a burly black man who was holding a badly wounded arm and had a deranged look in his eye. Lucia was no doctor, but she was sure that wasn't healthy.

"Next to him is my friend, Shane." The black-headed man didn't make eye contact, he simply just watched as Lori comforted Carol, seeming to be deep in thought, although she could see clearly the longing in his stare.

"And finally, that's Daryl." He was a build redneck looking man with a crossbow strapped to his back. He had short messy brown hair and his clothes were tattered and torn. He was staring down at the crumbling concrete as if he wasn't aware of anything else that was going on.

Her eyes lingered on him a moment longer than anyone else in the group. There was something about him, some characteristic that made him seem different from everyone here. He seemed confident, yet afraid. She didn't know how to pinpoint it. And she was usually spot on at reading people.

She turned back to Rick, who was currently trying to assure Carol that they would go out and search for Sophia. It was obvious to Lucia right off that Rick was the leader. He had that sort of strong and confident voice that made people want to follow him.

"Alright, we'll go back to the creek, see if she wondered back. It will be nightfall soon so we need to hurry. Shane, Daryl, Andrea and Lucia will accompany me." Everyone nodded and started back into the forest to hopefully find the girl.


	2. The Dead Bells Ring

In Need of Love

Chapter Two: The Dead Bells Ring.

* * *

><p>When they reached the creek Sophia was nowhere to be found.<p>

"She was here; this is where I led off the walkers. I told her to head back to the highway." Even though Rick's voice was calm, Lucia could tell he was frantic and worried. She was very good at reading people's emotions as well.

"Do you think she was really payin' attention to where she was goin' in a panic?" Daryl spoke in his gruff country accent. He looked around to everyone, then something off to the left captured his attention and he went to investigate. Out of the corner of Lucia's eye, she could see Andrea staring at her. She had since they left and it was getting rather annoying. She turned to the blonde, putting her hand on her hip.

"What are you looking at?"

Andrea seemed surprise she was caught but nonetheless replied in her snarky tone, "Why are you here?"

Lucia was slightly taken aback by her question. "I'm here to help find Sophia."

"Why? She's not your problem." Everyone had turned to watch their conversation; even Daryl.

She rolled her eyes. "She became my problem when I saw walkers chase her away from her mother, when I helped Rick lead them away so she could get back." Lucia was getting furious.

Andrea snickered. "A lot of good that did." She took a step forward.

Lucia did the same. "And why are you out here? No weapon, nothing in your pockets, and nothing in your hands. You gonna sit back and watch everyone else do the dirty work for you?"

Another step. "I had a gun, but Dale took it away."

Lucia laughed, stepping up until they were in each other's faces. "What are you? Three? I bet you can't even shoot the damn thing."

Andrea looked as if she was going to start cussing but Shane stepped in and pulled them apart. "Look, we have enough problems without you two arguing." He said staring at them both intensely, making sure his point was known. Andrea groaned like a child and walked off.

Daryl looked at Lucia for a moment, then directed his words to Rick. "Theres tracks over here.." Everyone's turned towards him, and they hurried to where the man was standing. Sure enough, there were small little footprints visible in the dirt. They inched forward a couple of feet until they just disappeared. "They end here..." He said solemnly. Even though he tried to mask it, Lucia could hear the remorse in his tone. Even if it was faint. She wondered what ties he had to this child.

Shane ran his hands through his black hair, aggravated. "We should head back soon, it will be dark." He was upset. That much was evident. Rick nodded slowly and they all turned to head back to the highway.

Lucia turned and scanned the creek areas once again, making sure they didn't miss anything. "Do you think we'll find her?" She asked rhetorically to herself.

Daryl spoke up and she turned to face him. "We'll find her. Now come on. No one will cover your ass if you stay here at night." And he turned following the rest of the group. Watching him leave for a moment, she silently agreed, then trudged along up the hill.

* * *

><p>When they reached the road, Carol instantly appeared. "Did you find her?" That seemed the only phrase she could speak at this point. When no one answered, her eyes started to water and she walked away. It broke Lucia's heart. She couldn't even imagine what she was going through but she could bet it was something horrible.<p>

Lori suddenly appeared in front of Lucia, smiling. "Hey, I'm Lori." Lucia nodded. "We're gonna find you somewhere to sleep. That okay?" Lucia nodded once again.  
>She stood there thinking for a moment, and then called out, "Hey Daryl!"<p>

The redneck's head turned to face her. He was rummaging through a broke-down windowless car. "What?"

"Can Lucia sleep in your truck tonight since you're gonna be on lookout?" He looked at Lucia for a moment.

"Whatever. Just don't be messing with shit in there." And he turned back around. Lori smiled down at her and pointed to where she would be sleeping. It was a rusty old truck that was parked behind Dale's RV and a motorcycle to its left.

Lucia left the older lady standing near a blue Honda and headed for Daryl's car. The door squeaked when she opened it and made a loud bang with she slammed it shut. Taking her sluggers strap off, she set it down in the floorboard, but kept the 9-mm. in her pocket just in case. She lay down and tried to get as comfortable as one could when they have to sleep in a car. The seats felt strangely soft. She listened until the sounds of people outside ceased and then her eyes drifted slowly to sleep. The first sound sleep she had since the apocalypse came about.

* * *

><p>The next day they were once again at the creek, but this time Lori, Carl, Glenn, and Carol had joined them; still nothing.<p>

"Sophia!" Daryl boomed.

"Sophia!" Carl called in his small voice.

"Sophia, dear!" Carol said softly. Every time Lucia had looked at the older woman, Carol had to look off into the distance or her eyes would tear up. They had been out here since dawn, and it was probably around 10:00 Lucia guessed judging by the position of the sun.

Just when everything got quiet, so soundless that they could only hear their only breathing; a bell sounded. Everyone's head snapped, looking in the direction it rang. No words were exchanged, they weren't needed. Simultaneously, everyone took off in the direction of the sound, running as fast as they could. They ran through the trees and growth until they reached a clearing; a graveyard. They sprinted around and over the graves. As they approached the white church, Shane called up to Rick, "That can't be her! That church doesn't have a steeple!"

When they had approached the building, Shane was right; no steeple. Now the threat of walkers hearing the sound and approaching was starting to sink in. Once they arrived, they searched frantically for where the ringing was coming from. Glenn ran around to the side of the building were a small box was connected to a speaker. Quickly he ripped the wire and the bells ceased.

"It's…on a timer.." Daryl said breathlessly, as Glenn rested his hands on his knees, hunched over.

Once everyone had gotten air back into their lungs, they looked to one another, then to the red double doors that led into the church. Rick took out a large machete as Daryl started to raise his crossbow but Glenn handed him a hooked machete instead. He flipped it in his hands and gripped the handle. Lucia unsheathed her bat and slowly, they walked up the steps to the door. The four of them looked at one another, then Rick kicked the doors in.

Three walkers sat in the pews as if they were at a church service. Two of them were dressed in normal worn southern clothes and sat on the left side. The other was in a gray wedding dress; a veil over her head and on the right. Lucia immediately went for that one. She ran straight up the middle and swung right at her head. The geek faltered for a moment but did not collapse, so Lucia swung once again, knocking it to the ground this time. She kept smashing its head it until she was sure it wasn't getting up again. She finished and stood up straight just in time to see Daryl take the hooked machete and slice one right across the face knocking it to the ground in one go. She couldn't help but think, _Nice shot.  
><em>Rick had already taken out the final one and was slashing into its head repeatedly.

When the noise had calmed down, Shane signaled that everyone could come in. They looked around, but Sophia wasn't here either. Carol was losing it. She walked forward and knelt down in front of a crucifixion statue of Jesus.

"My lord...I know I shouldn't ask this of you." Her voice was frail with little hope. " You've done so many things for me already. I asked you to safe passage from Atlanta... I asked you to punish Ed...for hurtin' me...and lookin' at his daughter." At this point tears started streaming down her cheeks. Everyone was watching her in uncomfortable silence. "But please, I must ask you of one more thing...even though I do not deserve..." She gasped violently, "Please, please keep Sophia safe..." She stood and sat in the front pew with Lori, who wrapped her arm around her as the older lady continued to cry.

Lucia looked at the statue and knelled before it just as Carol had done. "Lord, please help us find Sophia and keep us all safe. This is all I ask of you, Amen." She touched her forehead; left shoulder, right, then chest- making the sign of the cross- and stood as well starting to head out of the church.

Daryl was standing up against the wall just beside the doorway. He spoke as she walked by. "After all the shit that's happened and you still believe that there's a God? What a joke..." He snorted. She ignored his rude comment and walked out into the graveyard.

With as brightly as the sun shone and as lush as the green grass was you would never have guessed that the world had ended. It was a strange feeling. She weaved in and out of the graves looking at all the names; thanking the Lord that her parents died before any of this happened. That they didn't have to struggle through this madness, because she was barely getting by herself.

Lucia didn't wonder too far but she kept her distance from the church. She thought that they would probably want to say their prayers or beg their pleas. In that, she really didn't have any business being in.

After endless minuets had passed, she saw the group start to exit the church. She caught Rick's eye and he waved her over. Jogging, she met up with everyone just as the sheriff was about to speak. "Shane and I are gonna stick around for a few, make sure Sophia doesn't show up. You guys go ahead."

"You're splittin' us up?" Daryl asked with a confused look. "You sure?" He didn't seem fully confident in the plan.

"Yeah," Shane agreed, nodding his head. "We'll catch up."

"I wanna stay." Carl spoke. "She's my friend." He looked at his father, then as his mother for conformation. There was a long silence as Rick looked up to his wife. Lucia could see the worry flash through the mother's eyes, but she was conflicted.

She stared at her boy for a moment, "Just be careful okay?" Then smiled at him. "When did you start growing up?" She pet him on the head and he grinned at her, and ran to stand proudly in between Shane and Rick.

"Well fine. Let's go then." Daryl said, slinging the crossbow on his back. Lucia turned and followed him. Others did shortly after and he led them back into the woods.


	3. Dead and Gone

**"But also, he lost his big brother, so I tried to have like some sensitive little moments in between the fuck yous and the squirrel-throwing and so forth. "- Norman Reedus (Daryl Dixon)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Dead and Gone.<p>

While trudging through the woods, it was very quiet. Only the faint sounds of shoes stepping on fallen branches and dead leaves. Nothing was really surprising; no walkers, no animals and no change of scenery.

As Lucia walked, keeping her slugger close, she felt her stomach start to growl. _Ah fuck. _She thought. If she was getting hungry she wouldn't be able to keep up her strength and that would prove fatal. She fiddled through her open pockets but only found a energy bar wrapper. Tossing it to the ground, frustrated, she tried not to focus on her roaring stomach. Maybe the hunger would go away once her stomach realized it wasn't getting anything to eat anytime soon. Of course, the human body doesn't work that way. Even if the world has gone to shit, you'll still be hungry, you'll still need water, and you will still need sleep. That's just how unfair Death can be.

Louder this time her stomach grumbled, and it caught the attention of Lori. She looked at Lucia but she smiled and waved it off with her hand.

"Darlin' if you're hungry you need to eat something." She said, looking a little concerned.

"No no it's fine. I'm not that hungry." She tried to reason, but another loud cry from her stomach didn't have Lori convinced. "Besides, it's not like we can just stop at a McDonalds and get something to eat. I'm fine."

Everyone had stopped at this point and she wanted to punch herself for causing this much commotion just because she was hungry.

"Here." A gruff voice spoke. She looked up just in time to see an orange be thrown at her. Quickly reaching out with her free hand, she caught it and saw Daryl looking down at her. "Eat it. We don't need you passin' out on us. If your hungry just say so; it aint your fault. But if you pass out and we have to look after you just cause your to stubborn to say so, that would be your fault."

She would have sneered at him if he hadn't been right. Instead, she peeled the orange, throwing the outer cover to the ground and took a bite of the juicy fruit. It was delicious.

They walked on.

After eating that fruit it made her question two things. One: Why did Daryl randomly have fruit in his pocket? And two: How long had it been since she had a decent meal? Probably not after her parents died.

Before the outbreak she lived in Fort Payne, Alabama. A decent sized city with not much to do. She remembered spending most of her days trekking through the large graveyard over the size of two football fields, saying hi to her parents. her grandparents, her friends. Around the time of her parents dying, it seemed that everyone was kicking the can and calling it quits. It made her feel very lonely.

She remembered when she first discovered the outbreak as well. Waking up that morning; cars zooming by, but that was normal. No one could just enjoy themselves and walk. Plus it also helped that Lucia didn't have a car to begin with. She made her way to the graveyard, walking on the side of the road. People passed by and she waved but they didn't wave back. Even though everything looked normal, something seemed off. People in cars had this frantic look on their faces, as if they were in a panic. Plus their cars were stocked full with food, clothes, and water as if they were going on a big camping trip. It was as if this little eerie gray cloud hung over the town today. Everyone in Alabama was pleasant and generous. That's why it's called Southern Hospitality, she guessed. But today seemed different. No one sat on their front porch, no raking the leaves in the yard, not even children playing on swing sets.

Even with those thoughts in mind, she still went to the graveyard. There hadn't been a day when she didn't go and thats when she first saw them; walkers.

There wasn't many. Just about 3 or 4, but at first look, she knew they weren't right. The way they limped. The unearthly moans they made. The way their flesh looked molded and rotting. Something wasn't right at all. Before they could spot her she dashed off back to her house, which wasn't far. On her way back to her house, she noticed more and more of them. They were everywhere.

Suddenly a pickup truck was passing by and she ran out in the street waving them down. They slowed to a stop and she ran to the drivers side. The person rolled down the window. "Hey! Do you know what's goin-" But that's all she got out before something hit her hard on the head and knocked her out. That was all she could remember. Then before she knew it, she had woken up in a forest way out of any town in Alabama she had known. Then it was there that she saw Sophia get chased off and that was really where it all began.

A loud gunshot interrupted her thoughts.

Everyone's heads turned.

The sound echoed throughout the ears, and it made a shiver go down Lucia's spine.

"A gunshot?" Glenn questioned.

"I'd say so..." Andrea mumbled.

Daryl didn't seem to care. "Let's go. Don't need you getting side tracked by every little sound you hear."

"But why a gunshot?" Lori questioned. "Why just one?"

"Maybe they took down a walker." He suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"You know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to take down just one walker, Shane either; they'd do it quietly."

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Carol asked feebly.

"Theres nothin' we can do about it anyways. We can't run around these woods chasin' echos." Daryl was getting annoyed.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Lori asked, getting frantic. Worry was written all over her face.

"Same as we been." He said as if it was the most obvious thing. "Beat the bush for Sophia, then make our way back to the highway." He turned and started walking.

Lucia watched as Andrea walked over to Carol. "I'm sorry for what you're going through. I know how it feels."

Carol gave a sad smile. "I suppose you do...thank you."

"Don't worry, we'll find her."

Carol's eyes teared up and she looked off in the distance. "It's the not knowing thats killing me. I keep hoping and praying that she wont end up like Amy..." Andrea visibly flinched. She realized what she said and rushed to the blond, putting her hands on her shoulders. "That's the worst thing I've ever said.. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Andrea didn't make it seem like it was okay. She actually was rolling her eyes. "We're all hoping and praying with you. For what it's worth."

Lucia could see Daryl was sick of standing here. He walked up to their conversation. "I'll tell you what it's worth. Not a damn thing. It's a waste of time all this hopin' and prayin'." He turned talking to Carol directly. "We're gonna locate that little girl, and shes gonna be just fine." And he turned, taking his place back at the front of the group.

Lucia's eyes squinted at him for a moment, as if trying to see through him. She wondered what fueled this man. She jogged up next to him, seeing as she was in the back of the group and walked silently beside him for a few moments.

He looked over at her, questioningly. "What do you want?"

"Nothin'." She said simply. "I was just a little curious about something..." When Daryl didn't respond, she went on. "Why are you so bent on finding this girl? You don't look the guy to go out of your way for somebody."

He snorted. "I think that's really none of your business now is it?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe not." They retracted back into silence once again. To Lucia, Daryl seemed to be a rubix cube compared to everyone else. They're personalities were so easy to figure out, but Daryl...he was different. From the two days that she had been with this group he had intrigued her more than anyone else and he had probably said the least.

She thought for a moment, then spoke again. "Why do you think it's a waste?"

He looked at her strangely. She could tell he didn't know what to make of her. It easily shown on his face. "About what?"

"About prayin'. About God. Remember what you said back at the church?"

He looked as if he had to stop himself from laughing. "Why do you think? Look around you. Walkers everywhere, everyone's dying, world's gone to Hell. Even if there was a God, he's long gone by now." And Daryl pushed forward, leaving Lucia behind, questioning what she held true.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took a little longer to get out. I got Skyward Sword yesterday, and me and Zelda games are like peanutbutter and jelly. I just had to take a break, and decided I'd write this. <strong>

**!Spoilers! For Walking Dead Episode 6: Secrets: Did you see Andrea just totally grab Shane's crotch? I was like O_O Lol. Plus Daryl forgiving her so easily...ehhh. Well it was kinda a threat. Heehee. I can't wait for the next episode. I like the bond that is forming between Daryl and Carol. I mean I don't want them screwing, but I like how they are sort of forming a relationship of sorts. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Death Will Take You

**"But the thing about him is he's socially awkward; he can't emotionally have a connection with anybody. He doesn't trust anyone and he knows that people don't trust him. He knows the way that people look at him." -Norman Reedus (Daryl Dixon)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: See Where Death Takes You<p>

The scenery of the forest and growth was really starting to bore Lucia's eyes. It's not that she didn't want to find Sophia; she did with every living fiber in her body, it's just...she was getting sick of seeing trees and grass.

Daryl walked forward a little farther then stopped, and everyone else did behind him. "It'll be dark before too long."

Lori nodded in agreement. "Let's head back." She looked at Carol. "We'll find her tomorrow." However, Carol didn't look to convinced. They all turned around and started to head back. Lucia sighed, and turned to talk to the older lady. To try and comfort her.

"Don't worry to much. We'll find her I promise." Carol nodded sadly.

"Thank you, you're such a sweetheart." Lucia saw Andrea roll her eyes.

Turning to Andrea but never stopping from walking forward, she said, "If you've got somethin' you want to say then say it. I'm tired of you givin' me dirty looks when you think I can't see you."

Andrea looked at her sharply for a moment, then walked past her. "Whatever."

Lucia sighed. She was tired of her attitude. If Andrea would just get whatever she had off her chest, they could get over this stupid cat fight and move on.

Lucia took the last of the orange Daryl had given her out of her pocket and chewed on it, savoring the sweet juice. It was a sad feeling when the fruit was gone but she was glad he gave it to her. It made her feel an emotion slight higher than just being happy.

After seemingly lost hours had past, Lori asked, "How much farther?"

"Not much..." Daryl answered. "Maybe hundred yards...as the crow flies."

Andrea sighed, clearly the trek having taking a toll of her. "To bad we're not crows." She breathed heavily. Lucia watched as she walked right into a spiderweb and grimaced. Second thing on her fears list under walkers was definitely spiders. "As the crow flies my ass."

Suddenly, Andrea screamed.

"Andrea?" Lori calls worriedly. The blonds screams could be heard, but it seemed she slipped away while walking in an angry daze. Lucia, Daryl, and Glenn take off simultaneously in the sound of her cries with Carol and Lori not far behind.

They arrived just in time to see a horse come racing in and the rider knock the walker down off it's feet with a baseball bat as it rode by.

"Lori?" The rider was a girl with a southern accent and short brown hair. "Lori Grimes?"

Lori looked up at her. "What?"

"Rick sent me you gotta come now. Theres been an accident, Carl's been shot." Lucia felt her heart drop which probably couldn't even compare with what Lori was feeling. "He's still alive but you gotta come now. Rick needs you." Lori immediately started to walk towards the girl on the horse.

"Woah woah woah. We don't know this girl." Daryl yelled. "You can't get on that horse." Lori ignored his protests. The girl then addressed Glenn.

"Rick said you had others, on the highway?" He nodded. Lucia tuned the girl out as she watched Daryl look confused, but at the same time ready to shoot a arrow through her head if she made a wrong move. It intrigued her. He was like a sheet of ripped emotions. Suddenly, she tuned back in. "You'll see a mailbox. Name's Greene. Ya!" She yelled, snapping the reigns and making the horse gallop off.

As this was happening the walker that attacked Andrea earlier started to sit up and moan.

"Shut up." Daryl said, sending an arrow through its head and walking off. Lucia couldn't help but giggle at how funny the scene looked as followed the others to the highway.

* * *

><p>When they reached the roadway, Dale was standing at the edge already full of questions.<p>

"Shot? Whaddya mean shot?" He asked, looking worried.

"I dunno." Glenn said in between heavy breaths. "All I know is some chick came out of nowhere and took Lori."

Dale turned to Daryl. "You let her?"

"I couldn't do shit about it old man." Daryl said, obvious to Lucia that he was upset. "Rick sent her. She knew Lori's name, and Carl's." He walked off.

"She really just came out of nowhere." Lucia said, trying to sound convincing. "Once Lori heard about Carl, she didn't acknowledge anything else."

He sighed. "I heard screams." The older man turned to the blond. "Andrea was that you?" She didn't acknowledge him and walked to the RV.

Glenn answered, "She got attacked by a walker on the way back. It was a close call."

"Andrea, are you all right?"

She turned and looked at him, shook her head as if she were disappointed with him, then stepped in the RV.

Lucia mumbled under her breath, "What a bitch." Glenn looked at her and nodded in agreement, smiling slightly. Lucia wondered off towards a random broke down car and starting rummaging through, hoping to find anything useful.

* * *

><p>"I wont do it." Carol said, hours later. "We can't just leave.<p>

"Carol," Dale started in a stern tone. "The group is split. We're scattered and weak."

She looked like a helpless little child. Probably as hopeless as Sophia was. "What if she comes back and we weren't here?" She paused looking frantic. "It could happen."

Andrea spoke up. "If Sophia were to find her way back and we weren't here...that'd be awful." It was Lucia's turn to roll her eyes.

"Well...what do we do?" Lucia asked, looking from person to person.

Daryl nodded. "Okay. I've got a plan for this. I say tomorrow morning is soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us a chance to make a big sign and leave her some supplies. I'll hold here tonight, stay with the RV."

"If the RV stays, so do I." Dale said looking up.

Carol smiled sadly. "Thank you."

"I'll stay." Lucia said quickly. She wanted to do anything he could to help Sophia.

"I'm in." Andrea said as well slightly raising her hand.

"Well if you're all staying..." Glenn started.

"Not you Glenn you're going." The older man said sternly.

The Korean rolled his eyes. "Why is it always me?"

"You have to find this farm, reconnect with our people and see what's going on but more importantly you've gotta get T-dog there." His look was serious. "That cut has gone from bad to worse, he's got a very serious blood infection. See if they have any antibiotic." Daryl looked around then walked off. "Cause if not T-dog will die, no joke."

Lucia watched as Daryl looked annoyingly over at Dale, then pulled a shirt off of his motorcycle then grabbed a small pouch off the front. He threw the shirt at Dale. "Keep you're woolly rags off my brother's motorcycle." He placed the small bag on the hood of a nearby car. "Why did you wait now to tell me? I've got my brother's stash. Crystal. Some kick ass pain killers. "He tossed the bottle to Glenn. Then another name that Lucia didn't know and threw that bottle to Dale. "It's not the generic stuff either. It's first class."

At that point, Lucia really wanted some headache medicine, but she wasn't going to stoop to drugs. She somehow thought that Daryl didn't use them either.

"Well I'll go look for things we can leave for Sophia..." Lucia mumbled. She turned to Daryl. "What are you gonna do?"

He looked around a little bit, then tied the bag back together. "I'll come and find stuff too. The quicker we get this done, the better. Andrea and Carol can start making that sign." He grabbed his crossbow and Lucia grabbed her bat. "Glenn, you need to go on." He turned and starting walking away from the RV with Lucia following.

Once they were several yards away they started to search through cars.

Lucia was rummaging through a red mustang when she asked, "What kind of things are we lookin' for?"

She glanced over at him as he spoke, "Food, water. Stuff like that. She'll need food, she probably hasn't eaten in two days."

Lucia nodded. She found a dusty blanket and a jar of pickles but she didn't think those would be any good so she tossed them aside and moved on to another car.

"Hey Daryl." She said suddenly, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Dammit girl you're just all about the questions aren't ya?" He retorted never looking up.

"Sorry, I'm just curious." She paused and there was silence.

"Well go on." He said impatiently.

"Are you worried about Carl? About Sophia? Do you even worry for yourself? You know, about what the future holds..."

"I thought you said one question." He readjusted his crossbow on his back.

"Oh...my bad. I just wanted to know. I mean do you think we really have a chance out here? A future?" She had a sad tone in her voice.

He was silent for a moment and looked at her, his eyes holding a lot of depth. "I don't know. I don't think that far ahead. Jus' live in the moment and see where that takes you." His voice was soft unlike all the other times he had spoken. It seemed like he didn't put up a defense around her question but honestly answered it.

_Goin' with the wind?_ She thought, smiling to herself. _I can handle that._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this one is crappy, I was supposed to have it up yesterday but you know how things are. Happy Thanksgiving also!<strong>

**Alina Maxwell: Well, let's pretend that Daryl has a strap on his waist, probably something with pockets. And he keeps an orange, a bunch of grapes and a small piece of apple in there for when he goes on those long hunting trips. He's gotta eat too! (That's all I could come up with xD)**


	5. Savior From Death

**"There's a sensitive side to Daryl that's very hard to get at. Something happens that opens up that side of Daryl and it's a shock when people see that side of him." - Norman Reedus (Daryl Dixon)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Savior from Death<p>

When Daryl and Lucia returned back to camp they had water, clean blankets, and clothes for Sophia. Carol, T-dog, and Glenn had already left in search of the farm. Andrea was nearby in a blue fold out chair messing with her gun that Dale apparently gave back to her. Dale was on top of the R.V. keeping lookout. Daryl drove his truck off somewhere a didn't come back with it so she slept in the R.V. with Andrea. She guessed he got rid of it. Tired of bringing it along when a motorcycle was easier to ride. She put the items down on the ground and turns to enter the R.V.

But Andrea's voice changed that plan. "What do we do while were here?" She asked as if there was an actual plan.

Lucia answered, "Wait... Hope... Keep a close watch and make sure she isn't out there strugglin'." Being one to practice what she preached, Lucia climbed onto the hood of a nearby car and kept watch.

She hadn't ate until Dale brought her food. A peanut-butter sandwich with a bottle of water.

"You need to eat." He said, "Don't want you to go hungry." She tried to refuse the food but he set it in her lap and left to go eat his own dinner. She put the food behind her and stared off into the woods.

As the sun set her thoughts flashed to Sophia and to Carl. Mostly to what Daryl said to her.

_"Jus' live in the moment and see where that takes you."_ It seemed the only place life was going, was downhill. Life didn't seem to mean much anymore. Sophia was lost, Carl had been shot, the dead were walking around eating the flesh of the few that were living. It seemed like madness. Like a horrible nightmare that you would wake up from all sweaty and breathing heavily. But you didn't wake up from this nightmare.

As she was sitting there she started to drift off. She felt her eyes close slowly just as the sun set and she fell asleep on top of the car.

Voice slightly roused her from her sleep. She halfway opened her eyes to see two people heading off into the woods. She would be blind not to know that one of them was Daryl, and she guessed the other was Andrea. The scene angered her for some reason. She couldn't process it because half of her brain was in sleep mode, but she had this urge to get up and punch Andrea right in the mouth. Instead, however, she snuggled with herself and fell back asleep.

The next morning she woke up early and Andrea and Daryl were still not back. Dale was worried; it was written all over his face. Finally, well past 8:00 am a sound was heard from the trees and out emerged the pair. He first saw Lucia sitting atop the car looking frustrated. Dale was standing near the R.V. when they finally returned.

"Where have you guys been?" He asked walking toward them.

Lucia said the first thing that came to her mind. "Screwing..." Dale gave her a bewildered look.

Daryl's head snapped toward her. "What the fuck?" She flinched slightly at his comment but ignored him and kept on looking forward.

"As if.." Andrea snorted. This seemed to enrage Lucia further yet she didn't know why. It was most likely because it was coming from that smart mouthed annoying blond. Andrea walked towards her. "What do you mean by that?"

Lucia shook her head, refusing to talk and instead kicked the pack of cheddar cheese crackers that Dale had laid out for her, off the roof of the car. The blond rolled her eyes and walked to the R.V.

She kept staring forward as if in a trance. She stayed that way, motionless, and completely silent until she felt someone standing behind her. She turned to see Daryl holding the pack of crackers she kicked to the ground.

"Eat." He grunted. She shook her head stubbornly like a child who was told to go to bed. "Yes. You haven't eaten since yesterday." His tone was slightly frustrated.

"I'm not hungry..." She said slowly.

"I don't know how the hell not." He grabbed her arm and forced the snack into her hand. She stared at him wide-eyed as he had hold on her arm. A sort of jolt went through her head as she looked at him. It was strong; so much so that it in a way, scared her. She jerked her arm away from him and huffed.

"Fine. I'll eat the stupid crackers dammit." She said, raising her voice.

"Good!" He said, raising his aw well and he turned walking away. She heard him mumble, "Fuckin' women..." She rolled her eyes and chomped away but she felt a small smile creep onto her lips.

* * *

><p>"I found some tents and stuff." Andrea said about an hour later. "They don't look like they have holes, plus some coolers that we can store food in...but they're pretty big." She turned to Daryl. "Will you come help me with them?"<p>

He paused a moment and Lucia saw him glance at her out of the corner of his eye. She just shrugged her shoulders slightly and turned away. "Yeah..." He said finally and they walked off.

Lucia turned to the R.V. and looked up at Dale. "Hey Dale. When are we leaving? Being honest here I don't like being this out in the open."

"Me either..." he admitted taking the binoculars away from his face. "I guess when Andrea and Daryl get back we'll go look for that farm."

She nodded and walked away. She looked up at the cloudless sky, the sun beating down on her skin. It was way hotter in Georgia than it was in Alabama, that was for sure.

Suddenly, Dale's voice cut the silence, bringing dread. "...Walker." Lucia snapped towards him and ran over to the R.V.

"Is it just one?" She asked, reaching for her slugger that was propped up against the camper. He nodded his head. "I can handle this."

"Hold on and I'll go with you."

"Nah it's okay old man, I got this." and she ran off. Dale was more concerned about her safety than her rude remarks. He watched her weave around cars through his binoculars.

Lucia felt that she could take down the walker. She wanted to be more than a lookout to this group.

After walking a little ways she found one limping aimlessly among the rubble. Half of it's face had rotted away, showing it's skull quite clearly. She grimaced and slowly approached, rearing the bat she hit it right across the head. It wavered slightly but didn't fall. She swung again and the walker fell to the ground. She beat its head in like she had so many times before. Once he was down and wasn't coming back, she turned to walk back to camp when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around to be faced with another walker. She let out a small shriek and jumped back. It let out a chilling groan and stumbled towards her.

Lucia's hands were shaking violently from the surprise and she struggled to try and regain her grip on the bat. She fumbled with it and it slipped out of her fingers."Shit!" she almost yelled. She glanced back up at the geek but it was only a few feet away. She cursed again and left the bat, trying to put space between her and the walker.

Fear started to take hold on her. Becoming blind to everything around her, she tripped on a large tire. She hit the hard ground but immediately started to get up. But the geek had caught up and grabbed her foot. She screamed and reached for the gun in her pocket, barely keeping sane. She pumped it and aimed but just before she fired an arrow flew above her and hit the walker dead between the eyes. It staggered then fell loudly to the ground.

She scrambled away and stood, shaking. She turned and saw Daryl standing a ways away lowering his crossbow. She ran over and retrieved her bat, then slowly walked up to him, hanging her head.

"Thank you.." She mumbled. He threw the crossbow around his arm and onto his back.

"No need." He looked down at her but she still hung her head. "What?"

She made no sound but shook her head and walked off towards the R.V. He gave her back a confused look, slowly following her.

* * *

><p>Back at camp they placed the supplies for Sophia on a nearby car that was easy to spot. Dale figured that Lucia was still shaken up from the encounter with the walkers so she stayed in the R.V. She watched them through the window when she noticed something a bit obvious about Daryl. Standing, she walked to the cabinets searching through them. When she found a small blue washcloth she wet it then squeezed all of the access watter out. Just as she was going to exit the R.V. , Dale and Andrea were entering.<p>

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded and smiled slightly. He returned her smile and they walked into the camper. When she left she found Daryl standing near his brother's motorcycle. She approached him silently. He turned around and was slightly surprised by her sudden appearance.

When she didn't speak, he did. "What?"

She raised her hand and put the cloth to his face. He flinched at the contact.

"Your face is dirty." She said quietly.

Daryl pushed her hand away, looking at her weirdly. "So? I don't need you to clean it for me." He tried to protest but she kept insisting silently. Sighing, he gave up. Taking the wet cloth she gently brushed it on his skin, washing off the dark blotches of dirt from his hunting trips. He stood still and quiet as she cleared his face.

Lucia's expression was blank so he was slightly confused about the situation. She moved to his forehead and he closed his eyes.

Why was she cleaning his face? Hell if he knew. It made him feel weird. Mixed feelings that he couldn't pinpoint and it seemed to make him uncomfortable because he didn't know what they were or how to deal with them. When she was finished she stepped away from him and smiled. He stared at her awkwardly.

"Hey you two, it's time to go!" Dale called out to them. Lucia smiled at the man beside her once more.

"See you later Daryl." She gave a little wave and got onto the R.V. leaving him to watch her walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Have you ever noticed how dirty Daryl's face is? Lol.<strong>


	6. Death for Free

**"While the rest of the group is fighting zombies to survive and make this world work, Daryl can handle himself. He can hunt, he can track, he can protect himself. His turmoil is emotional: how to deal with other people. There are these moments when these other characters you wouldn't expect keep telling him, 'You're worth a damn. You're better than you think you are.' There are certain things that happen when you realize how hard his upbringing is." - Norman Reedus (Daryl Dixon)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six:<p>

He farm wasn't far and was easy to find. Dale drove up the long driveway and parked on the grass. Several little tents were set up around a small fire pit. They were yards away from the actual house which was a pure white color. On the right was a small coop and an old barn. On the left was a horse stable.

As Luna looked out the window she sees everyone plus some new faces gathered around a pile of rocks located under an oak tree.

"I'm gonna see what's going on over there..." Dale mumbled more to himself and exited the R.V. Lucia stood and got out as well. She turned to see Daryl getting off his motorcycle.

"Are you going with him?" She asked gesturing to Dale.

He looked over her head and scowled. "Hell no. I don't have time for those people." He turned and walked off. Lucia watched him leave, slightly confused. He acted like he didn't want to be around those people when she could see that he felt like he couldn't be around them. Why?

She shrugged and returned to the R.V. to get one of the tents Andrea had found. She wasn't inside so she just assumed it was okay to take one. Being a southern girl, setting up a tent didn't probe to be a difficult task. Once it was completely up she also got some small blankets and put them inside so she wouldn't have to sleep on the uncomfortable ground. Once that task was finished she laid down to rest. She didn't fall asleep but she didn't stay awake. It was a weird blank stated mind between the two.

Lucia stayed that way until she heard noises and movement inside the camp. She left her tent and saw Carol cooking something over the fire pit in a small pan. "Dale told me you weren't eating but maybe if you have something cooked that'll change your mind."

She smiled at her. "Thank you, so much." Carol smiled back. Lucia sat down beside Lori. "Is Carl okay? All we heard is that he was shot. I was really worried when I heard."

Lori smiled at her. "Thank you. Carl is fine. They said he was going to make it. The bullet split when it went through him so they had to dig out all the piece. They thought he was going to die from loss of blood, but he'll make it through."

"That's wonderful." Lucia commented. "I'm so happy for you."

Lori smiled. "Thank you."

Once Carol had finished the eggs Lucia ate them, but she knew they wouldn't stay down for long. Halfway through the meal she had to excuse herself to some bushes where she proceeded to regurgitate the food. She had to politely decline the rest of the food when she returned. After some idle conversations Rick appeared from the house. He walked over to where the three women were sitting and knelt down.

"Hey Lucia... we're going to go round a search group to go and find Sophia. Do you want to come?"

Lucia immediately stood up and nodded her head. "Yes! Of course." She went and grabbed her slugger out of her tent, then followed him across the yard to a truck where a map was spread out and Shane was standing. Rick walked over to the left side and Lucia stood on the right.

"We were thinking that if we back track to the creek, we can go right where we didn't search at all." Rick explained pointing at different spots on the map. "She could be there."

Shane fidgeted and he looked irritated. "What do we do if we find her and she's been bit?"

Rick looked away then back and swallowed. "You do what has to be done." Her stomach stopped at that thought. No. Sophia was alive. She knew it.

"Rick." An older voice called. They all three turned around to see the older man and owner of the farm Hershel, calling out. "Can I speak to you for a minuet?" Rick looked around slightly then nodded following him away.

As they walked Lucia turned to Shane. "I'm gonna go tell Daryl. He'll want to look for Sophia." She didn't wait for Shane's answer. She walked back to where the tents were. Lori and Carol were still sitting there but Glenn had joined them this time. "Do ya'll know where Daryl is?" They looked around to one another then shook their heads. She sighed and walked off.

She traveled around the farm until she found him sitting on a tree stump beside the horse stable. He was using a rag to clean his crossbow. She approached him cautiously as if he would shoot her if she tried to surprise him. "They're gonna go look for Sophia. I thought you'd want to join."

He snorted, not looking up from his cleaning. "I don't need them to go and find her." He cleaned for a moment longer than looked up at her staring down at him. He sighed and stood. "Okay, fine." And she led him back to where the truck was all the way across the farm.

When they arrived Rick was still not back.

"We've called the search off for now." Shane said looking annoyed.

Daryl groaned and threw his hands up, clearly upset. "Fuck this. I'll go by myself." He turned and started to walk towards the woods.

"Wait Daryl! You can't go alone." She yells after him.

"The hell I can't!" He hollers back.

She looked back at Shane but his mind was elsewhere. She turned and ran after Daryl. "I'll go with you."

"No. Stay the fuck here. I don't need you to help me."

She got mad. "Well too fuckin' bad." She walked right up to him and got in his face. "I'm going anyways. You sure as hell don't tell me what I can and can't do." He stared at her for a moment, his breathing heavy from being angry.

A long pause of them staring at one another, Daryl deciding what to say. "Fine.." He finally murmured. "Do whatever." And he walked around her. Satisfied, she followed behind him.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Daryl and Lucia found themselves in the middle of a forest. One thing that Lucia decided, was not one of her favorite sceneries.<p>

Talk was little to none. They focused on the task at hand. They had to be alert and on their toes. Walkers could appear out of nowhere and get the better of you if you weren't prepared. That's one thing you learned in this type of situations. You had to focus. No fuckin' around or you were dead.

While she was walking she thought about something. Being with Daryl was different than being with anyone else in the group. _He _was different. The strange feeling that she couldn't process seemed to be stronger when she was around him. A weird and confusing feeling. It was something like she wanted to be around him. Wanted to talk to him and know more about him. The way he worked, what he thought about, his intentions. She wanted to be his friend? She couldn't really decide. Like she stated it was a strange feeling.

They came upon a clearing where an old abandoned house lay. They looked at each other then Daryl inched forward, as quiet as a mouse. Then he lifted his right leg and kicked the door in completely. They didn't have to talk to form a plan. They knew how to search. Daryl went to the left and Lucia went to the right into a kitchen. The pantry doors were ripped off and the only thing left were empty food boxes and cans. Everything was trashed. She opened a small closet and only found a dead rat.

"Hey...I found something." Daryl's voice echoed through the desolate house. She quickly entered the other side of the house. He found a small little closet. Inside was a little pillow and a small blanket laid down. No adult or teenager could fit inside.

"Do you think...?" She asked, her words falling shot.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Why are you so hell bent on finding this girl?" Daryl asked suddenly out of nowhere.

She looked at him for a moment. "I could ask you the same." She sighed breathing in slowly. "It's my fault she's gone. I saw her run away from the road. I took down one of the walkers and caught up and watched Rick tell her to head back. I decided to go with Rick, to help him. I thought she would find her way back. I could have lead her back safely...but I didn't."

Nothing was said for a few moments, then Daryl broke the silence. "I bet Rick blames himself for the same thing."

Lucia smiled a little. "What about you? You don't seem to like anyone else in the group so why are you so intent on finding her."

He hesitated. "Because I have too."

XXX XXX XXX XXX

They exited the back door and into the side yard. "Sophia!" Daryl called. Lucia felt her stomach lurch and she quickly turned away and heaved. Daryl eyed her. "You sick?"

She shook her head, drool and have broken down food dripping from her mouth. "Nah...I just...ate something bad..." She threw up again.

Once Lucia stomach had finally calmed, they continued to look around the house, but they didn't find any tracks or leads. Disappointed and frustrated they returned back to camp. When they returned most of the group was sitting around the fire pit eating and having nice discussions. She walked by them and turned to go to her tent. Daryl eyed her and followed.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" He asked.

She shook his head. "Not hungry."

He stared at her for a moment then slowly raises his hand and places it on her forehead. "I'm no doctor but I think you might be sick. Did you get bit?"

She shook her head again. "No. I would have fessed up. I'd rather die before becoming one of them. I'm not sick, I'm fine. Just not hungry."

Anger flashed in his eyes. "Stupid! That's a sign of being sick."

"I'm fine! I swear."

He clenched the rag in his hand. "You're throwing up for fuck's sake! You need to eat or get medicine. We don't need you gettin' fuckin' sick!"

"Daryl! Leave me alone, I'm not sick!"

His face constricted with anger and he threw down the rag he had in his hand. "Fine! Get sick!" He turned and left in a huff. She stood there for a moment and then leaned down to grab the rag and went into her tent.


	7. Dying Inside

Lucia knew she was in the wrong. She wanted to apologize as soon as he stormed off but she didn't. She couldn't; her pride wouldn't let her. She felt like shit, but why was he so mad about her being sick? It wasn't really any of his concern. Lying down on the pile of blankets in her tent, she set his cloth off to the side. Another weird feeling, it made her feel horrible, telling her to go and apologize. She turned on her side, eyes getting heavy. The name of that strange confusing feeling was on the tip of her tongue. She could almost name it, but before she could think any longer, sleep took hold of her.

In the morning she woke feeling terrible. Not the sick kind of terrible, the emotional kind. Grabbing his cloth she exited her tent. The bright sun momentarily blinded her as she glanced up at its position. Her eyes went wide; it was in the middle of the sky meaning it was already noon. She had slept in. Extremely angry with herself, she walked where everyone was in a semi-circle eating lunch.

Her voice broke the conversation. "Have ya'll seen Daryl?" Most of them shook their heads.

Dale answered, "I saw him leave on a horse. Probably to go look for Sophia again."

"Alone?" She asked a little surprised. He nodded. "God dammit!" She yelled and turned away to regain her composure. Breathing in deeply, she turned back around. "Do you know where he went?"

Pointing a finger west he said, "Over there, through the woods."

She sighed heavily. "Okay." She was upset and annoyed. Why in the hell would he go out and search by himself? No matter how tough he was he was only human. He could get hurt of swarmed.

Anxiety started to form. Shaking her head she tried to forget that. Lori then offered up to her food. Remembering the argument, she sat down and ate the small portion. She successfully able to keep her lunch down. Once the dining had ended, everyone started to go their separate ways. Lori and Rick were going to go sit with Carl who was rapidly regaining his strength, Andrea went to keep lookout, and Shane went off probably with no real direction in mind. Lucia asked around but there didn't seem to be anything of great value for her to do, so she decided to go and pet the horses. Horses weren't her favorite animals, but they sure were beautiful.

The walk towards the stables meant she had to pass by the barn, and every time she looked at that old rickety thing it made her shiver. It let off an uneasy feeling, like it could collapse any second. She'd never seen any cows or pigs, so what did they keep in the barn? She pondered it for a few more minutes then continued on.

When she reached the stables, one horse was missing. She was sure that was the one Daryl took. The thought of him leaving made her even angrier. Why would he possibly think he could handle everything by himself? He wasn't superman. Why did he think that he had to do everything alone? Why couldn't Daryl just ask her for help; why so secretive?

Rolling her eyes at his childish actions, she reached up onto a nearby shelf and grabbed a red brush. Walking slowly towards the nearest horse, she cooed softly and took the brush and gently dragged it across the horse's body. It neighed in joy and nuzzled her side. Lucia laughed and kept brushing it softly. Once done with that horse she went to the next one in the stable, and then the one across from that. The day went by quickly when she was doing something to get her mind off of. It was when the sun was starting to go down, and Lucia had returned to the RV when things got bad.

Andrea was onto of the RV keeping watch. She took over for Dale who had become a little weary.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Andrea jumped up grabbing the sniper beside her. "Walker... Walker!" She repeated more loudly.

Lucia reacted instantly. She grabbed her slugger and met up with Rick, Shane, and T-Dog who had gathered at the R.V. "I can make the shot." She grabbed the binoculars and looked out onto the pasture. I glanced to and sure enough a geek was staggering towards the farm, dragging something behind.

"Stand down." Rick said, pulling out his gun. "We've got this." And he took off with the others and Lucia following closely behind. As they reached closer, she noticed the figure looked a lot like Daryl. Her stomach dropped and she pulled ahead of the others and reached him quicker. As she feared it was Daryl. He was dirty, hurt, and had a necklace of ears.

Rick raised his gun and pointed it at his head.

Daryl breathed in deeply, looking furious. "That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head."

Lucia smiled happily, glad that he wasn't a walker. So much in fact that she almost ran over to hug him. She started to but a sudden pop sound and Daryl backlashed furiously as a bullet grazed through the side of his head. She stared in shock as he collpsed to the ground. She let out a high pitched scream as Rick yelled, "NO!" Lucia dropped to the ground and shook Daryl, but his eyes were closed and he didn't seem to be breathing. Tears filled her eyes instantly as Rick and T-Dog threw his arms over his shoulders. They quickly dragged him towards the farmhouse and Lucia followed still in shock. As they reached the RV Andrea had jumped down and had a guilt stricken face.

"Oh my gosh..." She mumbled. She tried to walk towards Daryl but Lucia blocked him off.

"You stupid bitch!" She screamed. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She raised her hand and slapped Andrea across the face. "Why can't you listen? Rick told you to stand down!" She looked up at Lucia but the brown headed girl slapped her again, then once more. "You stupid fucking bitch!" Then she started to punch, but Shane quickly stepped in and put her into a headlock. Lucia tried to kick him and punch him, but the officer being trained in dealing with crazed people, easily dodged her angry flailing. Realizing she wasn't going to win, she went limp and cried instead.

Once Shane realized she wasn't a threat, he let her go. Lucia stood there for a moment then looked up at Andrea with such feeling of rage that the devil himself would be scared stiff. The she turned on heel and ran into the farm house.

They put him in a back room but wouldn't let her in. They said that they had to clean an ealier wound before it got infected and then fix the wound from the gunshot. She was forced to sit in the living room along with Rick. After hours of sitting there with Lucia crying, Rick finally rose and patted her on the shoulder. "He'll be fine." She looked up at him and his firm eyes made her believe that he would even though a shot like that would kill a man. But Daryl wasn't some average guy and she knew this from the first time she met him. She nodded and Rick smiled then left the house.

More waiting. In the time Lucia thought about everything and nothing. She could think her thoughts but not remember them a moment later.

Just when she thought she would go insane, Hershal stepped out of the room wiping his hands with a white cloth. "He's fine. The bullet didn't harm him at all. We've given his some anti-biotics and he's fast asleep. Should wake within the next few hours." And he walked away as well, leaving the door open for Lucia to enter.

She stood and looked over Daryl as he slept. Bandages were wrapped around his head and left side. He seemed to have been badly injured while he was away from the farm. She silently cursed as she knew that would happen. Lucia pulled up a chair beside his bed and watched the rise and fall of his chest, just happy that he was breathing. She noticed that all along his back were long ragged scars. The seemed to be many years old and were a bright pink color but made a groove in his skin. She cocked her head to the side as she stared at them. What happened?

Shaking her head, she pushed the thought away. The tears had finally stopped and she wanted nothing more than to hold him. Even though he was much bigger than her, she just wanted to make contact with him in some way, just to know that he was still here on this earth with her. It was probably selfish, so wish for him to stay, when he could leave this Hell and be happier somewhere else. But she couldn't help it. Instead, she sat down in the chair and leaned her head against the wall, feeling extremely tired. Before she fell asleep she realized the name of that weird, stupid, funny feeling. The feeling's name; the feeling she had toward Daryl Dixon...was love.

* * *

><p>Daryl shifted slightly in the bed as his eyes opened slowly. He stared at a dark ceiling and guessed that he was in a house. The last thing he could remember was standing there with Rick pointing a gun at his head, then everything went black. He groaned softly at the pain in his head and side. He heard movement to his left and glanced over to see Lucia sleeping in a chair by his bed. His brows scrunched in confusion. What was she doing here? Then the door to the room opened and Carol stepped in.<p>

"Oh you're awake." She said softly. He stared at her momentarily not saying anything so she spoke instead. "Thank you." He was taken aback slightly by the statement, confused. Carol noticed this and quickly explained, "You did more for my little girl today than her daddy did for her in his whole life." She smiled slightly. "You're just as good as them. Rick and Shane. ... Every bit."

Daryl coughed awkwardly and changed the subject although he couldn't help but feel a bit happy. He gestured to Lucia. "What's she doing here?"

Carol looked down at her and smiled. "Been here ever since they finished cleaning you up. Beat Andrea up pretty badly for shootin' you from what I hear."

That raised even more question's in Daryl's mind. Carol bid him goodnight and left shortly after. Daryl laid back down and watched Lucia sleep, confused as to why she was so worried about him, and a lot of other things. Well...whatever it was, it made him feel weird.

* * *

><p><strong>Aghh! Okay so I'll finish this section of the AC when I get home. I'm not at home so re-read it in about two hours if you give a damn about what I have to say LOL<strong>

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY DON'T HURT ME. **

**bYe**

**NO SPELL CHECK AHGHGHGHG**

**Edit: Okay heyyy(: I finally edited this~ I know it took forever to get this out but uhh i really don't have an excuse other than I'm lazy... But hey! Walking Dead comes back on tonight! I'm watching the Marathon right now and you should be too! :D **

**So this episode is what convinced me to write this whole entire fanfiction. Andrea is a bitch and I hate her. I was exploading with anger so much that I wanted someone to just fucking kick her ass! So then Lucia was born(:**

**Enjoy~**


	8. People in Hell Want Slurpees

Lucia was sitting in the same position that she had been in for the past fifteen hours when Daryl woke up. He didn't look surprised to see her but he instantly moved the blanket up to cover his scars. It didn't matter though, she had already seen them. She did study them at one point while he was asleep and determined that they looked mostly like whip marks. The thought of Daryl getting whipped when he was a teenager or maybe even younger saddened her, although it didn't shock her. It would easily explain why he was so standoffish.

"What are you still doing here?" She heard him speak. Lucia turned her head and looked at him for a moment, but didn't say anything. Instead, she just shrugged her shoulders. "That's not an answer."

Before she had a chance to reply, Lori walked in with a plate of food. She offered it down to Lucia. "Here. Carol and I made lunch." Lucia started to refuse it by pushing the plate away, but she caught a glimpse of Daryl glaring at her so she took the sandwich and ate a bite. It was a regular cheese and ham sandwich. To Lucia it tasted like cardboard or sandpaper but she didn't complain. Lori smiled then nodded to Daryl and closed the door as she left. She continued to eat as he watched, making her feel uneasy.

It got under her skin after while and she asked, "What are you looking at?" The corners of his lips twisted up in a small smirk and he laid back down on the bed. "What the hell?" She asked even more confused.

"That's the Lucia I know..." He mumbled finally. She astonished by what he said. Then, she felt herself slowly smile.

The rest of the day passed by without incident or strange conversations. Daryl was rapidly gaining his strength and would be fully healed in about two or three days. Though it was obvious that he was going to be completely fine, Lucia did not leave his side. She stayed in that room with him for three days. What shocked Daryl the most was that it didn't irritate like he thought it would. However, he acted like it did. Lucia didn't mind his insults and jabs- she could tell they were halfhearted. She was glad that he did that because it meant that he was being himself. Eventually, on the third day, Lucia asked what happened.

Daryl was quite at first. He heaved a huge sigh and spoke. "I was riddin' that horse down the creek when I found a small pond down a good sized cliff. I found Sophia's doll lying on a rock and picked it up. Then I got back on the horse and when I did, it saw a snake and freaked; bucked me off. I went rollin' down the hill hittin' trees and branches. Somehow, on the way down, one of my arrows got shot into my side. Hurt like hell too."

He paused slighting as if thinking some things over. When he resumed talking she couldn't help but feel that he was leaving something out. "Passed out for a bit, then woke up to a geek trying to eat through my boot. Kicked him away and killed him with a stick. Then another fucking one came around the corner. Pulled the arrow out of my side and put it in my crossbow and killed that one too."

He paused once more and Lucia could only stare at him, eyes wide. When he told it, it sounded like it was nothing, but she was sure it hurt somethin' awful. "I climbed back up the cliff, came back to camp tired as hell, and got shot in the head." He sighed once more. "Not one of my better days."

Lucia was at a loss for words. What could she say? She mumbled at last, "I'm sorry." Daryl grunted then turned over onto his side and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Daryl was back on his feet and around camp. Lucia still followed him around like a lost puppy but he didn't complain; he mostly just ignored her. She was even so daring as to sometimes follow him into his tent, but most of the time she would just sit and wait outside.<p>

One day he was sitting in his tent with her at his side. He had a small pocket knife and kept sharpening the ends of sticks. She didn't know why but he always seemed to do that when he was bored. That and wash his arrows. A small knock on the roof of the tent made both of their heads rise. After a few moments, Andrea entered. She was covered in bruises and scratch marks from where Lucia almost tried to kill her the day she shot Daryl. She immediately looked away.

Andrea turned to Daryl and sighed, handed him a book. "Here."

He put down his stick and flipped through it, "What? No pictures?"

"I'm so sorry... I feel like shit."

"Yeah, you and me both." He mumbled putting the book down.

She looked out the entrance way then back at him. "I don't expect you to forgive me, but if there's anything I can do..."

"You were trying to protect the group, we're good." She smiled at him and he gave a slight nod. "But hey. Shoot me again, you best pray I'm dead." She grinned slightly then turned to Lucia.

Before she even had a chance to speak, Lucia said, "You can say what you want but I'll never forgive you."

Andrea stared, an annoyed look on her face. "Why not?"

"I have my own personal reasons, but I wont forgive you." Daryl glanced over at the brown headed girl, confused.

Andrea only stood there for a few more moments, then gave up and left. When she was gone Daryl asked her, "I heard you beat her up pretty badly. Even from the looks of it. What did you do?"

Lucia shrugged. "Told her the truth. Called her a bitch, stubborn, worthless." She said in a pompous tone.

Daryl let out a chuckle, laughing at her statement. "Well damn. You didn't have to go and kick her ass just because she shot me." He laughed again and Lucia smiled slightly.

She mumbled quietly, "No, I had too."

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA I wrote this today and MADE myself put it up for you lovely people. So hopefully this will make up for my large absence and I will try to update regularly like I use to. I might since Walking Dead is back on. It will give me more motivation. (:<strong>

**Haha so the title is mostly a Daryl line that I didn't notice the first time I watched it. Someone was talking and then Daryl said, "Yeah well people in Hell want slurpees." I thought it was so funny so I put it as the title xD**

**Laura- I call them geeks because that's what they call them in the show. As revealed in the latest episode, everyone has their own names for the zombies, and this group calls them "Walkers" and "Geeks" (:**

**Thanks for all the love of this story. I never thought it would get this much love. Ohhh, and I made a picture of what Lucia looks like with an anime maker on my iPod. I'll link it on my profile so you can take a look (: Just imagine the sword in her hand is her slugger:D**


	9. Dying for You

****Even though he hated to admit it, Daryl was becoming use to Lucia's company. He noticed he was no longer snappy or rude towards her. When he realized this he felt strange. He didn't even notice anything changed at first; it just happened. Lucia noticed this as well though she didn't think much of it. She spent most of her time taking care of the horses that she had grown attached to or spending time with Daryl. Well, if you could even call it that. She mostly just helped him clean is arrows or sharpen sticks.

Once while she was cleaning arrows she remembered she still had his red cloth. "Hold on!" She exclaimed. She sat the arrows down on the floor of the tent and stood.

"Where you goin'?" He asked watching her suspiciously.

"I have somethin' of yours. Be right back." And she quickly left.

When Lucia returned she handed his cloth to him. He looked a little surprised to see it at first. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Wondered what happened to my lucky rag." he took it from her hand and shoved it into his pocket.

"And..." Lucia started as he looked up at her. "That stupid fight we had... About me not eating. I was being dumb when I knew I was sick. You were right, I should have gotten medicine. I'm sorry." She stared down at her feet.

She heard him grunt, "It's okay." Those were the only two words he spoke, but they made Lucia feel amazing. He had forgiven her.

* * *

><p>Later that day-around noon- Lucia was walking to the stables to tend to the horses. She noticed Carol and Daryl were already there, so she hung back a moment while they talked.<p>

Daryl looked to be saddling up a horse when Carol spoke, "Hershal says you need to heal."

"Yeah well I don't care." He said stubbornly.

"Well I do. Rick's going out later to follow the trail."

"Yeah well I ain't gonna sit around and do nothing."

She looked saddened. "No. You're gonna go out there and get yourself hurt even worse." She took a few steps towards him. "We don't know if we're gonna find her Daryl." He stopped what he was doing and let his hands drop to his sides, listing to her. "We don't." She swallowed back some tears. "I don't."

He slowly turned to her, looking at her as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?"

Tears flowed from her eyes. "Can't loose you too... Alright?"

He walked away from the horse, and Lucia could see anger flow to his face. He was confused as to why she didn't still have faith, so it made him mad. So it didn't surprise her when he turned over a nearby stand and hurt his side. But what did was when Carol ran over to try to comfort him. "Leave me be!" He yelled pushing her away. As he walked away she tried to trail behind him but me muttered, "Stupid bitch."

Lucia felt anger boil up. What the fuck was that? Carol was trying to be concerned for him. Wasn't that the very thing he did when Lucia wasn't eating? So why was he yelling at Carol? Lucia saw the older woman start to cry harder and Lucia snapped. She was going to yell that stupid redneck's head off. She took long strides towards he tent when she passed by a puking Lori in a crowd of weeds.

Her yelling was going to half to wait. She immediately ran over and dropped to her knees; patting the older lady on the back trying to soothe her. Lori continued to vomit for a few more minutes heaving heavily. Once she was done, she coughed for a little while longer.

"What's wrong?" Lucia sked.

Lori shook her head, wiping her mouth. "Nothing. Just got a little sick from a headache." She rubbed her back and sighed loudly. Lucia watched her for a moment then her eyes widened in shock.

"You're pregnant." She mumbled.

Lori's head snapped around to face her. "How do you know?" She questioned in an angry tone.

Lucia frowned. "When I was in college I had to take a biology class and we spent a whole month of the pregnancy and birthing of humans."

The older lady sighed and hung her head in defeat. "Wonderful. Why don't I just broadcast it on a megaphone. Glenn and Dale already know and now you..." She looked up at the Lucia. "Please...you can't tell anyone. 'Specially Rick."

She nodded quickly. "I promise." As soon as those words left her mouth, her thoughts flashed to Daryl. She was sure the truth would spill if he asked. But why would he even assume that in the first place? So maybe he wouldn't find out after all. Smiling she nodded again and Lori left to go be with Carl.

Lucia stayed there for a while thinking over everything, lost in thought until an extremely pissed off looking Shane passed by her headed towards the barn. She whirled around and watched as everyone else including Daryl passed her following him. Seeing him made her anger resurface but she kept it under wraps and followed everyone else to the barn.

When she arrived Shane was looking through a crack in the walls. "I can't believe this..." He whirled around looking furious. "There's walkers...in the barn."

* * *

><p><strong>So I originally wrote this a lot longer, it was actually probably a combination of episode six and seven so I figured if I did it would be too long. So I'll put the next chapter out today as well.<strong>

**Read and review. Glad you guys still stuck with me :D**


	10. Be the Carrot, Not the Stick

The expressions everyones faces held were that of fear, anger and worry. Shane- probably the maddest and most fearful by how fast he was talking- walked towards Rick. "You can not tell me you're okay with this."

"No I'm not." Rick spat, "But we're guests here. This isn't our land."

"This is our lives man!" He walked away from Rick and ran his hands over his bald head.

"Lower your voice." Lori snapped her head towards him.

Andrea commented, "We cant just sweep this under he rug." For the first time, Lucia agreed with her.

Shane walked forward again. "We either got to go in there and make things right or...or we just got to go. We've been talking about Fort Be-"

Rick interrupted him, "-We can't go!"

"Why Rick, why?"

Carol stepped up, "Cause my daughters still out there."

Shane sighed heavily, annoyed. "Ugh. Okay. I think it's time we start to consider the other possibilities."

"Shane!" Rick snapped, turning to him. "We're not leaving Sophia behind."

"We're close to findin' this girl. I found her damn doll a few days ago." Daryl yelled, walking towards Shane.

The cop gave off a small laugh. "See Daryl that's what you found **a doll.**"

There was a moments silence, then Daryl raised his voice. "Man you don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

Shane hollered as well. "Look. I'm just sayin' what needs to be said here." Daryl walked closer and Rick put his arm out to block but Shane kept talking. "Now, if you would have gotten us a good lead in the first forty-eight hours-"

"-Shane, stop!" Rick urged forcefully.

"Let me tel you something else man. If she was alive out there, saw you comin' with your buck knife; geek ears around your neck. She would run in the other direction."

"Don't fuckin' talk to him like that!" Lucia yelled getting in his face. Shane turned to her and shoved her away roughly; knocking her to the ground.

Daryl lost it. "Don't put your fuckin' hands on her you piece of shit!" He roared and started to swing furiously. Rick grabbed him, trying to keep him at bay while T-dog kept Shane away; Lori tried to help.

They both flailed angrily at each other until Shane turned sharply and pointed a finger in Lori's face, "Keep your damn hands off me." and cut her off. During this, Glenn had helped Lucia up and were watching Shane and Rick continued to argue.

"Let me talk to Hershal, this is his land."

Shane threw his hands up. "What's he gonna do man?"

Dale spoke, watching the two carefully. "Hershal sees those walkers as sick people. He doesn't understand."

Rick sighed. "Just let me talk to him." Shane- fed up- left. Lucia turned and walked off in the other direction; heading back to camp.

* * *

><p>Lucia sat in her tent for a few hours, enraged that Shane would put his hands on her. She stayed out of the way for fear that if she saw him she'd take her gun and shoot him point blank in between the eyes. After a while she got tired of simply sitting there and she left but her anger didn't cease. Nobody was outside but Lucia didn't give it much thought. She left the camp site and wondered off in a random direction. The farm house was only one small section of the land Hershal owned. As she was walking she thought of several things: Firstly, there were walkers in the barn. It explained why the land was so untouched. Who would be crazy enough to think walkers were sick? They don't even look human! What illness would drive a dead corpse to rise up and try to eat the living? It's crazy to even think that way. Secondly, the weird way Shane was acting. They didn't even know the walkers were in there the whole time. She did agree that they did need to be taken care of but there was no reason for him and Rick to get in a fight over it.<p>

Lucia stopped and looked at her surroundings. She had wondered into one of the many pastures. The grass came up to her knees and made them itch furiously. As she started to bend down to scratch, she heard a loud crunch of grass sound behind her.

She grabbed her gun and whirled around, pointing it directly in the face of Daryl Dixon.

He blinked at it momentarily, as if not knowing what the object was. Once coming to terms he pushed the 9mm. out of his face. "What the hell?" he frowned.

"Sorry..." She mumbled, placing it back in the holder. "A little jumpy."

"I mean hell, what am I? A target at shooting practice?"

"I said I'm sorry." She snapped, turning away from him. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

His let his voice become more gentle. "I saw you walking off. Didn't look in your right mind."

She turned back around to look at him; really looked at him. He wore a ripped yellow plaid shirt and his face was dirty yet again. She looked at his body and well defined muscles. Tall with shaggy brown hair. Her heart swelled as she looked at him. Lucia must have had a weird look on her face because he stared at her strangely. Shaking her head, she smiled at him. "I'm fine. Are you okay after your fight with Shane?"

He looked off in the direction of camp and shrugged his shoulders. "It didn't really bother me. When he pushed you, that pissed me off."

Lucia stared at him, silent. "Thanks..." She mumbled.

"What?" He asked leaning towards her.

Her eyes widened and she sputtered quickly, "Thanks!"

He resumed his normal height. "No big deal. No one should treat women like that." He sighed. "One thing my brother didn't teach me." Brother? Daryl had a brother? This was the first Lucia had heard. But by the look on his face she decided she didn't need to question it. He was probably dead. Lucia looked out over the cowless pasture. the heat of Georgia was absolutely horrible and standing in a field in the middle of the afternoon wasn't helping any.

"Daryl..." Lucia said taking a step towards him. She felt this over-powering urge to tell him. To get her feelings off her chest. It came out of nowhere, but he needed to know. It might have even been the heat talking.

"Huh?"

"I have something to tell you."

Daryl looked down at her. "What?"

She sighed and paused. "I think...that I love you."

Silence.

He stood there dumbfounded. "What?" He repeated.

"I love you." She said with more confidence. He looked at her for a moment, shocked, then turned and simply walked away.

She didn't go after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Rawr! It's too short again. Darn. I wanted to make it longer than the last chapter but I don't think it worked out that way, I'm sorry.<strong>

**I'm probably about two or three chapters away from catching up with the actual T.V. episodes and when that happens, I guess I'll only update once a week since it only comes on Sundays. But anyways, enjoy~**


	11. Everyone Was Going To Die

**Hey. So yeah, long time since update. So I HAD plans for this chapter but I have NO IDEA where my notebook with all my ideas in it went since it's not in my notebook box. (Where I keep my notebooks full of ideas.) So to put it simply, I'm kinda screwed. Also. My only comment on the latest Walking Dead episode: WHAT THE FUCK?**

**EDIT: I found my notebook mwahahahahahaha. So yeah. I didn't edit this so there might be mistakes. I will fix those later.~ 2,000 words, holy shit. Rawr! This story is in third person but then I tried to make it first then it went back to third again... should I keep this third person or should I go back and fix it into first? In honesty I'm more comfortable with first person...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Lucia returned to camp, Lori was seated next to Carl making him do, what seemed to be, math problems. She snorted. The whole world can go to shit and math will still fucking come out on top. Lori noticed her presence and looked up at Lucia. "Hey hon."<p>

Lucia nodded at her- not in a great mood to talk. She was still in slight shock that she even told Daryl how she felt. It almost didn't seem real like a dream maybe. But reality checked in and she knew everything was real. "So how are things going?" Lori asked glancing down at Carl.

"Fine." Lucia lied. "Just a little more worried about the walkers in the barn.

The older lady stared at her for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Yeah. Me too." She exhaled a breath like she had been waiting to say that line for years. "I was going to talk to Rick about it when he gets back from the search."

Lucia agreed and everything was silent until she realized what she heard. "What search?"

"Rick, Andrea, and a few others are going to look for Sophia today."

Lucia immediately stood-bid goodbye to Lori and Carl- then strode over to the R.V. It wasn't far away from the camp and when she arrived Adrea was the only one there, loading her gun.

"Where's Rick?" Lucia asked, glancing around.

The blonde looked up at her, eyes squinted against the sun. "He left here with Hershal a few minuets ago. Why?"

"Oh nothin'. I just heard ya'll were going to look for Sophia. Wanted to help."

Andrea nodded. "Yeah, well I'm gonna go stand by the barn till Rick gets back. Shane wants a watch." and she turned, strutting towards the building full of things trying to kill us.

Lucia turned and saw the landscape of the farm. The only ones she saw right off were Maggie and Beth sitting on the front porch. Sighing, she walked under a nearby tree to escape the ungodly head of Georgia. As she sat there, so thought about nothing; about everything. Some about the walkers, some about Daryl. Some of Sophia and even some about Lori's unborn baby. Thoughts swirled in her head like a sail boat did in a whirlpool. Everything clouded her mind and that foreign thought grazed her thoughts. The one lurking in the back of her subconscious that she kept hidden. She never wanted to think but as she sat there, it rang out to her.

_Would they live?_

Everything seemed at odds. Hershal was damned determined to knock them off his farm. What would happen then? Would everyone slowly be picked off like a plate of fruit at a party? One by one everyone would die. Her thoughts flashed to Daryl but she shook them out before they even had a chance to surface. She had already almost lost him once, it wasn't going to happen again.

But then what if by a stoke of mad luck, Hershal let them stay? What happened when the barn got full? What if the walkers broke out? Then everyone would just die a horribly quick-and gruesome- death.

Lucia shook her head and all the ridiculous 'What if' questions. What ifs weren't going to get her anywhere.

she looked up to see everyone except Rick and Hershal crowded around in a group in front of the house. Shane was walking with a bag full of guns- which was never a good sign. He approached Daryl and said something to him, then handed him a gun. Lucia shot up from my spot on the ground and quickly strode over to everyone else just in time to hear Shane give a speech.

"Time to grow up." He turned to Andrea, "You already got yours?"

"Y-yeah.." She answered kind of confused. "Where's Dale?"

"I thought we couldn't carry?" T-Dog interrupted as Shane handed him a gun as well. Lucia turned my head to the right in slight confusion. Shane didn't offer her a gun, but she clearly already had one in her pocket.

"Now look, " Shane started in a very motivational type of voice. "It was one thing sitting 'round here picking daisies when we thought this place was safe." His gaze shifted to the barn in the distance. "But now we know it aint." He turned his focus back to Glenn and approached him. "How bout you man? You gonna protect yours?" Glenn looked at Maggie, then back to Shane. He nodded and took the gun the officer was offering him. Shane then turned to Maggie. "Can you shoot?"

"Can you stop?" She spat. "You do this. You hand out those guns and my dad will make you leave tonight."

"We have to stay Shane." Carl's feeble voice called from on the porch.

Lucia turned around in time to see Lori walking towards us with confusion- and mostly fear- in her eyes. "What is this?"

Shane bent down and set the bag of guns on the ground, sighing. "We aint goin' any where. Now look, Hershal he's just gonna understand. Okay? Well, he's gonna have to." Lucia tuned out everything as Shane approached Carl holding a small pistol. The brown headed girl didn't like where this was headed. Shane seemed upset, scared, _deranged. _

She glanced around about the same time as T-Dog did and saw something shocking. "Oh shit." The built man said and everyone's heads whipped around. Out of the woods came Rick and Hershal leading along two walkers with some kind of pole.

"What is that?" Shane yelled and took off after them with everyone falling in behind.

Before they got anywhere near Rick was already yelling. "Shane back off!"

"Are you kiddin' me? You see!" He pointed to the walkers and looked around at everyone else. "You see what they're holding on to?"

"I see who I'm holding on to!" Hershal yelled with the struggle of trying to keep the walker at bay. With so many living people around, the two geeks thought they were in paradise if they could just get out of the restraints.

"Nah man you don't." Then he started to holler once again. "These things aint sick! They're not people! They're **dead**!" He circled around the pair staring them down and man if looks could kill, everyone would be dead. He reared his head back at the group ignoring Rick's loud protests. "These are the things that killed Amy! They killed Otis!" Shocked gasps could be hear. "And they're gonna kill us to-"

"Shane stop!" Rick cried furiously, trying to keep a hold of his walker as well.

Ignoring him again, Shane walked around until he was facing the walker with long hair. "Hey Hershal man. Let me ask you somethin'. Can a living, breathing person. Could they walk away from this." He lifted his gun so fast that it was almost a blur. He shot the walker three times, easily avoiding the head and Hershal. Or maybe, not so much. "Three rounds in the chest. Could someone whose alive, could they just take that?" His tone was full of mockery. He screamed even louder. "Why is it still coming?" He shot again and the walker reared back with the impact of the bullet, but it quickly recovered and reached for fresh meat. "That's it's heart, it's lungs! Why is it still coming?" He shot twice again.

"Shane enough!" Rick's desperation sunk in and I cringed at the sound of it.

The other officer's voice returned to it's normal tone. "Yeah you right man." He approached the walker. "That is enough." And as he walked by he used his gun and shot it point blank in the head.

It felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the earth. No one could breath, or thing, or say anything. But Shane was never short on words. He headed towards the barn. "Enough! Risking our lives for a little girl whose gone!" Carol visibly flinched and Lucia wanted to rip his vocal cords out. But by the look on Daryl's face, her idea was tame in comparison to his. "Enough! Livin' next to a barn of things that are trying to kill us!" He walked forward and looked directly into Rick's eyes. "Rick it aint like it was before."

Silence.

"Now if ya'll wanna live, if ya'll wanna survive. You've got to fight for it. Right here. Right now." Shane took off to the barn and started to hack at the chains and locks. Rick lost it. He screamed for Hershal to take the snare but the old man was to deep in shock. He looked at the ground as if he'd never seen such a thing in his life.

And then Shane opened the barn doors.

The feeling that pitted in Lucia's stomach was terror. Pure, raw, terror. Before the first shot was even fired, Andrea ran up to Shane's side and lifted her gun as well. Bullets went flying as walkers came pouring out of the barn. Daryl stepped up and Lucia didn't even think before she was at his side. They shot at the walkers and they fell quickly one after another. Soon T-dog and a panicking Glenn joined in. The geeks kept coming and she thought for sure that the tidal wave was never going to end. The sounds of guns firing and shells hitting the ground filled her ears. Heat mingled with the scent of gunpowder as they kept shooting, to survive.

Finally, with Daryl taking the last shot, the flow of walkers ceased. Everyone lowered their guns but didn't say a word. However no one moved. There was a force putting everyone in place. There was more.

A small groan sounded from the barn. Almost so faint you couldn't even hear it. Then a white shoe appeared. Then the final walker stepped out.

It was Sophia.

Nothing could compare to the intense feeling of regret, sadness, horror, and anguish that occurred in front of that barn. Even the rough and tough Shane looked remorseful for he didn't raise his gun to her. No one did. _They couldn't. _

"Sophia!" Carol called, tears already springing to her eyes as she ran to her daughter. But Daryl caught her before she got anywhere close and her legs collapsed underneath her and fell to the ground. Daryl gently lowered her as she cried her daughter's name over and over again.

Even as the rotting purple shell of what Sophia once was started towards us, no one raised their weapon. Until Rick stepped forward. Sophia was now running directly towards Rick and he raised his gun eye level to her. Then once she was only a few feet away, he pulled the trigger.

And in the moment, all innocence was lost.

Nothing was real.

In that moment Lucia realized: Everyone was going to die.


	12. I Love You Remember That

"Don't look." Daryl's words drowned out Carol's crying. He lifted her up off her feet and tried to turn her away. She twisted out of his grip and forcefully pushed him away. They stared at each other for a moment, then she started crying again, and ran off towards the R.V.

Lucia felt herself a little pissed at Carol, but shook free of her thoughts when a crying Beth walked towards the ground of dead walkers. Tears are streaming down her cheeks as she searches among the bodies and found the one she was looking for. She bent down in front of her dead mother and turned her over. "Mom..." She moaned. But suddenly the dead corpse reanimated and grabbed for Beth. The young girl screamed and everyone instantly jumped into action.

Rick and Shane grabbed Beth but the walker had her by the shoulders. Glenn and Lucia grabbed the geek's feet trying to drag it away but the grip on the girl was too strong. T-Dog ran over and started kicking it in the face but it kept moving and thrashing, trying to get even a little nibble of the delicious flesh. Suddenly, Andrea grabbed a nearby sickle resting beside the barn door. She reared back and sent the blade flying through the walker's head. It stopped dead in place. Andrea withdrew the farm tool and threw it to the ground. Everyone panted heavily, staring at the dead-for-good mother.

Maggie grabbed Hershal by the shoulders and led him towards the farmhouse with Rick and Shane following close behind. '_Shit.'_ Lucia thought. _'That can't be good'_

As they left she turned to watch Andrea drape a small, makeshift blanket over Sophia's body as a tarp. Carol had retreated to the R.V. and she watched as Daryl headed that was as well. Lucia wanted to follow him. She felt for him. His spirits had to be shattered. His will; his pride. Finding Sophia was his only purpose, and now that she was gone, what did he have left?  
>Lucia wanted to say that she was left, but wan't naive to think that. She wasn't enough for him. She couldn't help him heal the inner battles he had. No matter how much she wished she could.<p>

"Dad was right..." She heard Carl's voice drift over to her ears. He was sitting on the ground with Lori's arm wrapped around his shoulder. She looked down at him, trying to read what he was saying. "Shooting her like that..." He continued. "I would have done it." Shock crossed the mother's features. Lucia couldn't help but agree with him. It had to be done, there was no other way.

Rick returned looking drained. Lori dismissed Carl and she walked to Rick, whispering. Lucia rolled her eyes at this. She was staring some unnecessary shit.

Before they head off, Andrea addressed her. "What do you want us to do."

Lori lifts her head towards the blonde, then looks around. "Um, let's dig a grave, for Sophia, and the others." She pointed in the distance. "Over by those trees."

Lucia went to work, following Andrea into the barn. They didn't say anything to each other at first. Lucia tapped each one of them with her bat to make sure they weren't faking their re-death. Thankfully, they didn't have to fire any extra shots.

She went off to help Andrea move the bodies to the outside of the barn, so they could be transferred onto the onto the truck to be burned. It slightly surprised Lucia when the blonde said, "Do you think it was right?"

She looked up at Andrea. They locked eyes for a minute, then she nodded. "It could have been handled better, but the walkers needed to go."

They carried the dead corpse outside with a bit of struggle, for they were still pretty heavy. Once that one was outside, they went in for another. Even though they didn't talk much afterwards, a bit of their hatred for each other simmered down.

It took almost a whole hour for them to move the bodies from the barn, outside, and onto the truck. Then to be taken out into one of the barren filed to be disposed of. Afterwards, Shane, T-Dog, Jimmy, and Andrea set to work on digging the graves. That didn't take near as long. Once they were almost done, Lori and Lucia went into the R.V. to get Carol and Daryl.

Lori steps in and to the side so Lucia can enter as well. Carol was sitting at the table staring out the window with a complete blank expression on her face. Daryl was sitting on the counter watching her. Lori coughed slightly, then spoke, "They're ready."

Carol didn't move. She didn't even make the slightest gesture that she was going to stand. "Come on..." Lucia urged slightly.

The older looked over at her. "Why?"

"Why?" Daryl almost snapped. "Cause that's your little girl."

Carol looked as if she had to stop herself from laughing. She stared up at Daryl with tears in her eyes. "That's not my little girl. It's some...other...thing." She turned her gaze back to the window. "My Sophia was alone in the woods." She sounded as if she was trying to convince herself more than anything. This confused Lucia. She could also see the confusion written on Daryl's face. "All this time I thought..." Carol slowly shook her head. "She didn't cry herself to sleep... She didn't go to hungry. .. She didn't try to find her way back." She looked back over the three of them. "My Sophia died a long time ago..."

No one said anything. Lori awkwardly left leaving Lucia and Daryl to stare at Carol in shock. How in the hell could she say that? That was her daughter that just died, and she wasn't even going to mourn her death? Denial was how she dealt with things? Apparently Lucia's thoughts were along the same lines as Daryl's because he glared at her as he stood. Then he bounded out of the R.V. Not long after, Lucia followed.

The service was quite. No one spoke a word. It was just everyone alone with their thoughts. Lucia reflected on Sophia. She was supposed to find her. Everyone wanted to, so to some degree, everyone was struggling with the same thoughts. But no one hurt as much as Daryl and Carl did. It was evident that the small boy had a crush on Sophia, and to know that she died this easily. He was bound to cover his heart in ice, just like Daryl did long ago.

One by one, people left the graves. Lucia was the second to last to leave. She desperately needed a nap. Something to clear her head. So much shit had happened in the last few hours that she didn't think she could go on like it for much longer. So she headed for her tent and tried to get as comfortable as possible, slipping off to sleep.

When she woke it was well past four. The sun was starting to head down on the horizon. She looked around, but couldn't find anyone. Out the corner of her eye, she noticed Lori walking off to the edge of the forest. Curious, Lucia followed a distance behind. She was surprised to see that she was led to Daryl.

"Listen," Lori started as she approached him. He was sitting on a stump, sharpening damn sticks again. "Beth's in some kind of catatonic state. We need Hershal."

He scoffed, not looking at her. "Yeah... So what?"

She bent down beside him. "So I need you to run into town real quick and bring him and Rick back."

Daryl looked up at her with an annoyed expression on his face. "Your bitch went window shopping. You want him? Fetch him yourself." He looked back down and returned to carving his stick. "I've got better things to do."

Lori frowned. "What's a matter with you? Why would you be so selfish?"

His eyes widened and he stood, staring down at her with rage. "Selfish? Listen to me olive oil." He raised his voice. "I was out there looking for that girl every single day. I took a bullet and an arrow in the process." He pointed the stick at her, as if it was supposed to intimidate her. "Don't you tell me about not getting my hands dirty!" He huffed angrily and sat back down. "You want those two idiots have a nice ride. I'm done looking for people."

Lori stood slowly, then without a word she left.

Lucia's chest tightened. He was hurt. He was so hurt and he didn't even know it. Sophia's death and Carol's rejection crushed his very being and he didn't know how to deal with it. He didn't know how to process any of the thoughts, so instead, he turned to anger.

Lucia approached him. He didn't look up. She sat down beside him, leaning against a tree trunk. They sat in silence for a while before she said anything. "It's okay, you know." He didn't reply so she looked up at him. "It's okay to be hurt." He stopped working at the stick and looked down at her, with that same annoyed expression he showed Lori.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The way you blew off Lori. You have anger pent up from Sophia's death. I can read people easily, and hurt is written all over your face." She didn't brake her gaze away from him to make sure he got her point.

"If I wanted a fucking therapist I'd ask for one. Leave me the hell alone." He didn't raise his voice, but she could tell he wasn't far from it.

That didn't stop her. She wanted him to feel better. She touched his arm and he flinched at the contact. He stood and looked down at her. "Daryl, you have to calm down to deal with your feelings of loss."

"Tell me, what the fuck did I lose?" He hollered, glaring down at her. "I'm alive, I didn't want to find that little girl, I didn't want that old lady to be happy and I sure as hell down want you around me. So get the fuck away."

Lucia didn't feel rage like she usually did when Daryl yelled at her. Instead she felt hurt. His yells had never been able to penetrate her force field before, but now that he felt like shit, she did too, and just about anything could take a swipe at her now. She was a weak animal and Daryl took the bait. She stood to approach him. "Daryl, just listen to me.."

"No!" He pushed her back roughly. Not like Shane when he pushed her to the ground, but enough to make her stagger backwards a few feet. He stopped, shocked by his own actions, but Lucia was finished.

"Fine. Fuck everything Daryl. I hope you just wallow in your own sorrow. Just remember that people out there still care for you. People who are alive, still love you." She looked up at him, tears staining her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. "I still love you. Remember that." And she turned and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh shit, sorry you guys! I'm soooo sorry. Um no excuses. Man, I'm sorry, and plus this hasn't been edited either. But I thought I might as well get it out before it's edited so here you go~<strong>


	13. I Never Asked You To Love Me

******Edit: I just read on The Walking Dead website that Merle comes back in season three! Yay~~ Man, there's gonna be hell to pay!**

**Man! They need to put Merle back in the show! Contrary to popular belief, I think Lucia would get along pretty okay with Merle. **

* * *

><p>Dinner that night was held inside of Hershal's house, even without him there. It had been at least five hours since Glenn and Rick had gone into town to look for him. Lucia sat at off to the right next to T-Dog. As Andrea went to sit down she said, "They're still not back yet."<p>

Shane took a bowl of mashed potatoes from her and replied, "There probably held up somewhere. We'll head out first thing tomorrow."

She nodded and sat down. Everyone was eating in silence until Carol weakly chimed in, "Where's Lori?"

A uncomfortable silence formed at they all looked around. Shane turned to the brown-headed boy. "Carl, when was the last time you saw your mother?"

He shrugged his shoulders slightly and stared down at his plate. "This afternoon." Another silence.

Shane abruptly stood. "Don't worry she can't have gotten to far." And everyone headed for the door.

"Hey Lucia," Andrea said, stopped her for a moment. "Can you go ask Daryl if he's seen her?"

She nodded and headed out. She found Daryl in the same place as earlier today, expect this time he had a fire going and he was tending to it. "Daryl," Lucia said, her southern drawl weaving it's way into his name. He didn't look up as she approached. "We can't find Lori."

He poked the logs with a smaller stick. "Stupid bitch must've went after them." Lucia felt a slight pit in her stomach at that thought. She turned to go tell Shane when she noticed that Daryl had moved his tent all the way out into the field. Lucia sighed, and turned back to him.

"Don't do this. Please." Daryl looked at her, annoyed. "We've already lost so many people. Like Sophia."

Daryl stood and strode towards her. "Yeah. She wasn't my problem neither." And he turned and left.

When Lucia arrived back, a small group had formed. "She's not at the barn." Shane announced as he felt for the gun on his belt.

"I asked Daryl," Lucia spoke up as she arrived. "Lori had asked him to go into town. She must have gone herself instead."

Shane rubbed his hands against his face. He caught a glimpse of Dale out of the corner of his eye. Immediately, he turned to him. "Did you know about this?" Dale shook his head. Shane approached him, his eyes glazed with anger and frustration. "Did she at least take a gun?"

"I dunno." Came Dale's reply. This enraged the cop farther. He turned on heel and walked to the nearby brown car and got inside. Not two seconds later, he was driving off the farm.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments, until they all went their separate ways. Most went inside to finish eating. Some went back to their tents. Lucia was one of those. She sat in front of her tent and stared at the ashen fire pit. She had a bad feeling about this. Something told her that with Shane's attitude, Lori's recklessness, and Rick's carelessness, a storm was approaching. Not the kind with water and lightning. The kind with death.

She was so deep in thought that she hardly noticed when Carol sat down beside her. "Hey girl," She said sweetly, plopping down on the ground. "What's got you so wound up?"

Lucia shook her head and smiled at the older lady. "Oh you know. Same old wondering what our fate holds."

Carol nodded. "I can see some other type of struggle in your eyes."

Lucia glanced up at her. "What do you mean?"

The older lady looked down, staring at the ground as she spoke. She seemed as if she couldn't find all the right words, but attempted to speak anyway. "I know you care for him." When Lucia's face contorted into confusion, Carol answered her question. "Daryl. I can see the way you look at him." A blush creeped on the younger girl's features. It's not exactly that she cared for people knowing, but it was still a little embarrassing.

"It's my fault." Carol said slowly, then looked up into Lucia's brown eyes. "I didn't mean to set him off."

She looked close to tears, and Lucia couldn't help but wonder why Carol was so upset. "I made him retract. He had gained so much progress socially, and then with my being all upset over Sophia, and I'm sorry I did what I did." She sighed and looked up to the clouded over sky. "I saw that you helped him and you meant something to him. I messed that up."

Understanding finally crossed brown eyes and she quickly interjected, "It's not all your fault Carol. I mean, if he wasn't such a dick it wouldn't have happened." Carol looked back down at Lucia, hope sparkling in her eyes. "He just needs some time, and a little push, and he'll be back on his feet." She smiled brightly, wishing to calm down the older ladies troubles. She shouldn't suffer because of Daryl's stupid redneck attitude.

Lucia stood and brushed the dirt off of her backside. "I'll go see how he's doing. You don't worry yourself a bit Carol." And with a quick spin, she headed out towards Daryl.

When Lucia first got out there, she noticed a squrriels hanging on a line between two trees. She studied them carefully, wondering what in the world Daryl was doing with so many of these creatures.

"What are you doing?" Came the booming voice. Lucia spun around to face Daryl. He had scared the shit out of her, but she would never admit it.

"Keepin' my eye on you." She said slowly, looking him over. "You can't pull away."

He laughed slightly and squinted his eyes at her. "Why don't you just go back to Alabama? They don't want you here." He stared at her for a minute, but she was just silent. This angered him. "Just go on and leave! I don't want you here." Once again, silence. He raised his voice to a louder volume. "You're a real piece of work bitch." He scoffed at her. "What you gonna make this about my daddy or somethin'? You don't know shit."

He started to walk away back towards his tent, when he turned and saw she was still standing there. Groaning, he strode back towards her and pointed a stick in her face. "You know what it is, you're afraid. Cause you don't got no one." He nodded, and an evil smirk played on his lips. "You don't belong in this group." When she didn't say anything, it enraged him even farther. "You're not my problem!" He was yelling at Lucia, but she could tell that he was just trying to convince himself. More than anything, Lucia wanted to argue with him, but that would only make him retract further. Right now, he was getting all of the problems off of his chest, and that's what she wanted him to do; whether he realized this or not.

His voice boomed louder and he got closer to her. "Why the fuck do you keep bothering me?" He got in her face so much that she had to lean back to not bump heads. He screamed at her, "I NEVER ASKED YOU TO FUCKING LOVE ME!" He retracted and breathed in deeply. These were all the inner struggles he was dealing with.

"I know..." Lucia said softly, staring at him. They kept their gazes locked together until the sound of a car approaching made both of their heads turn. It was Shane. Lucia looked one last time at Daryl, then headed for the group. He scoffed and turned away.

When Lucia arrived, Lori stepped out of the car along with Shane. The first thing out of her mouth was, "Where's Rick?"

There was a silence that followed at she looked over everyone's faces and read the same expression: He's not here. Shane spoke up. "I had to get you back some how." She walked over to him and pushed on his chest, extremely pissed.

"You son of a bitc-"

He pulled her off of him and sighed. "Look, I gotta make sure the baby's okay."

Oh shit.

Carl stepped out from behind T-Dog with a puzzled expression on his face. "You're having a baby?" Lori froze, not knowing what to say. She simply stared at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" She says nothing. He frowns and runs off back towards the house. She tries to call out for him, but Andrea takes her by the arm and led her into the house.

* * *

><p>The next morning Lucia found herself, along with T-Dog, Shane, and Daryl, getting ready to go look for Rick and the others. But just as they were all about to load up, a red car arrived tat everyone recognized at Hershal's.<p>

When they exited the car, Rick went straight to Lori and Carl. Maggie went to Glenn and T-Dog spotted someone in the back seat. "Who the hell is that?"

Glenn looked over his shoulder and shrugged slightly. "That's Randall."

Everyone gathered in the kitchen of Hershal's home to hold a meeting of sorts about the young man blindfolded in the back seat of Hershal's car. Rick stood at the front, his hands resting on the chestnut chair. "We couldn't just leave him behind." He looked around to everyone.

Hershal entered the room, wiping his hands on a small rag. "I repaired the leg but he might have nerve damage. He wont be on his feet for about a week."

Rick nodded and said slowly, "And when his is we give him a canteen and send him on his way."

Andrea spoke him, putting her hand on her hip. "Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?"

But during Andrea's question, Lucia's attention was drawn to the door as it opened, and Daryl stepped in. He shuffled over to the side to lean against the wall. He caught Lucia's eye and gave a slight nod. She knew that this was his way of apologizing for everything he said last night. A smile broke out onto her lips and she returned the gesture.

When Lucia tuned back into the conversation, Rick was glaring at Shane. "He was blindfolded the whole way here. They left him for dead. No one is looking for him."

Hershal nodded. "For now, he's out cold."

Shane laughed slightly and headed for the front door. "Look at this ya'll. We're back in fantasy land." But just before he could reach the door, Hershal stopped him.

"We still haven't dealt with what you did at my farm. I wanted you gone, but Rick talked me out of it." He narrowed his eyes at the police officer. "So do us both a favor and keep your mouth shut."

Shane stared at him dumbfounded, then shook his head and left. With a roll of her eyes, Andrea quickly followed behind. Lucia stood to head out the back door but Daryl stepped in front of her, and exited. She stopped and watched him leave. For once he was actually wearing sleeves with a vest over top. You'd think he was going to go snowboarding. But it was to hot for that.

Smiling slightly at the thought, she turned and headed back to camp.


	14. There Is No Hope

**So I felt bad for my abscense so here's another chapter! Yay~**

**Edit: 3,743 words...Geez. I think that's my longest chapter ever! You better enjoy~**

* * *

><p>That day, Lucia had made up her mind. While everyone was inside eating lunch, she had taken down her tent and taken it in pieces over to Daryl's little camp. She set it up, not directly beside but close enough, to his own. When lunch was finished, Daryl seemed slightly shocked at the sight of her pitching her tent. "What are you doing?"<p>

"If you wont come to us, I'll come to you." She said simply and stepped inside. He stood there, confused, but a bit smug. Rolling his eyes, he went inside his own. It wasn't ten minutes later that Lucia heard a knock on the top of her tent. "Come in." She said, rolling over into a sitting position. In walked Daryl. Surprise danced in her eyes as she watched him take a seat beside her.

"Look," He said slowly, staring at the ground. "I aint no preacher, so don't really know how to explain these things." He heaved in a deep sigh and looked over at her. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you the other night."

There was silence, as Lucia looked at him. A smile formed on her lips, and without thinking twice she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck. His body was stiff at first, and he was uncomfortable with the contact, but Lucia didn't care. Slowly, but surely, she felt him relax and he patted her back awkwardly. Once she leaned back, he gave her a half smile. They were friends again.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, Dale had asked Daryl to find some small food for them to snack on if they should get hungry during the night. They didn't want to go through the supply in Hershal's house too quickly. After he had found several squirrels, he went to work gutting them on the porch of the house. Naturally, Lucia was sitting next to him, helping. A long time ago, he had taught her how to clean out the inside of the small, fuzzy creature. And while it sort of put her off, she did it anyway.<p>

Suddenly, Lori bust out of the house and ran towards Andrea who was sitting on top of the R.V. "Have you seen Hershal or Maggie?"

"I saw Maggie walking around with Glenn a minute ago. Why?" The blonde asked, setting down her shot gun. There was an urgency in Lori's voice that didn't go unnoticed.

"I need you to go get her, I have to get back to the house." Without waiting for an answer, Lori took off back for the house.

Lucia looked over at Daryl. "Wonder what's going on."

He grunted without taking his eyes off the squirrel for a moment. "Hell if I know."

She stopped for a moment and looked out at the horizon of the farm. One of those familiar ominous feelings drifted past her and she shivered slightly. The weather was starting to get colder. It was turning into fall, slowly, but surely. "Do you ever get these feelings that something bad is goin' on?" She kept looking out over the farm. Everything seemed so beautiful, so untouched. It couldn't be true.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned to her. He watched her as she stared at the landscape around them. He didn't know what to think anymore. He had apologized to her, but it didn't seem like that was enough. She had forgiven him, but the more he thought about it, the more what he said had bugged him. He was stupid to not think that she was attractive, but she said she loved him. A burly stupid redneck like himself. Could that even be possible?

"Well I wanna go find out." She set her knife down and started to walk into the house.

"Why do you care about their business?" He asked, looking up at her.

A smirk played on her lips. She joked with him, "Why? You want me to stay?"

There was a slight pause and he spoke, "Yes."

Surprise and shock made her eyes widen as they stared at each other. He didn't want her to leave? Without another word, she sat in the chair beside him.

* * *

><p>Later still, they were leaning against a tree trunk. Daryl was reading the book Andrea had given him. "I never pegged you to be a reader." Lucia said with a grin, as they sat in the heat.<p>

He glanced over at her. "Just cause I don't talk pretty don't mean I can't read." She giggled.

Their attention was turned as Maggie and Lori stepped out of the house as Andrea was running up to meet them. "How is Beth? Is she alright?" Andrea asked.

Maggie put her hands on her hips. "She would have been alright if you would have stayed with her. Where were you?" She huffed and a bit of her hair flew out of her face. "My dad is in there stitching up her arms right now."

Andrea smiled, and glanced at the ground in surprise. "She wants to live!"

"She tried to kill herself!" The brunette snapped. Andrea attempted to walk up the stairs, but Maggie stepped in her way. "Stay away from her." Her voice had dropped to a dangerous warning tone. "Don't you dare step foot in the house again." They stared at each other for a moment, then Andrea nodded and turned to leave.

"Shit." Daryl mumbled, watching them. "Women gettin' pissed."

"Ever had something like that happen to you?" Lucia asked, gesturing to the topic of the recent argument. He looked over at her. "Nah man, I aint got time for that shit." He gazed at her. "You?"

"Yeah. Back when I first had a run in with this crap." She sighed and hugged her knees into her chest. "I thought that there was no hope for anything, and I just wanted to be done with it." She laughed slightly. "I guess not much is different."

"What changed your mind about wanting to live?" He asked, listening closely.

She smiled at him. "You."

* * *

><p>That evening, when Shane and Rick returned looking like they just finished beating the shit out of each other, Randal was stuffed inside the barn with Daryl, while Lucia stood with her back against the door; arms crossed across her chest.<p>

The boy had his hands and ankles tied together. Daryl reared back and punched him directly in the face. Randal cried out in anguish. The gruff man slammed his his fist into his jaw again. And again. The boy started to bleed from the mouth and was moaning loudly.

"I told you." He said brokenly.

"You aint told me shit." Daryl growled. He grabbed him and threw him roughly against the wall.

"I hardly knew those guys. I met them on the road."

Daryl pulled out a knife. Randal started to loose it. He begged and pleaded but Daryl wasn't a one to be screwed with. "How many are in your group?" When Randal didn't talk, he slammed it next to his leg, barely scraping the skin. "How many?"

"Thirty! Thirty men!"

He rips off the bandage that covered his wound. From what Lucia had been told, he jumped off a roof and fell right onto a iron fence. Went straight through his knee. "Where?" He put his knife on his cut, threatening to tear into it. This wasn't exactly something Lucia wanted to see, but she promised Daryl she would stay beside him.

"I don't know I swear!" Randal's voice was shrill with fear. "We were never any place more than a night."

"Scouting?"

He shrugged his shoulders. Daryl applied more force to the blade. "They left me behind! Come on man, I'm trying to cooperate here."

"I'll start real slow at first, then I'll just rip it off." He started to squirm and scream again. Daryl grabbed him by the hair. "They took a shot at my boys. Try to take this farm. You're just gonna tell me you were innocent?"

"Yes!" He screeched. "Those p-people took me in. Not just guys, a whole bunch of 'em." Daryl stood back up to his full height and turned away. "Men and women. Kids just like you people. I thought I had a better chance with them ya know?" He voice started to return to it's normal volume, but he started to stutter.

"But we go out, scavenged. Just the men. One night we found this little campsite. A man and his two daughters. Just teenagers." He slowed his speech. "Real young...real cute..." Daryl slowly turned around and glared at the boy, not liking where this story was headed.

"I-I had to take watch while those guys..." He paused in his speech, as if thinking of the right words to choose. "They didn't even kill em afterwards. They just made him watch."

"Disgusting." Lucia spat. How horrible. Fucking people like that still exist? It's an apocalypse for God's sake can't we all get along and pull together?

Randal looked at Daryl. "His daughters. Just left 'em there. But I didn't touch those girls I swear!" Daryl kicked him hard in the gut.

He yelled in agony. "Please man you gotta believe me man!" He kicked him again. Then he leaned down and punched him.

Lucia didn't say a word.

Daryl and Lucia came out of the barn about an hour later, approaching the group. Daryl spoke as they neared. "Boy's got a gang. Thirty men, heavy artillery." He turned his attention to Rick. "They aint lookin' to make friends. They come up here, guys will be dead. And the women..." He shook his head. "They gonna wish they were."

Carol stepped forward. "What did you do?"

Daryl adjusted the crossbow on his back, then glanced back at Lucia. "Had a little chat."

Shane interjected, "Rick what are you gonna do?"

He sighed then slowly looked around at the rest of the group. "We have to eliminate the threat. It's settled." He breathed in deeply. "We'll do it today."

Daryl turned to leave, and Lucia kept in step beside him.

* * *

><p>Later that day still, Daryl was poking at the sticks that served as his fire pit. Lucia was sitting outside of his tent reading the same book that he had earlier. When Dale appeared, he spoke up. "The whole point of me coming out here was to get away from you people." Dale threw a twig he was carrying into the pit.<p>

"Nah, it's gonna take more than that."

He stood but avoided looking at the old man. "Carol send you?"

He shook his head. "Carol isn't the only one who is concerned about you and your new role in the group." He nodded towards Lucia.

She quickly spoke up. "He did what needed to be done."

Daryl said, "I don't need my head shrunk. I'm better off fendin' for myself."

Dale's fuzzy brows scrunched in confusion. "You act like you don't care."

"Yeah, cause I don't." He picked up his nearby vest and threw it on.

The old man stepped forward. Lucia watched from her spot on the ground silently with mild interest. Daryl was about to go hunting and as much as she wanted to go with him, she knew she would be better off here. Daryl could take care of himself. "Live or die, you don't care what happens to Randal?"

He turned and looked at him. "Nope."

Dale shrugged he shoulders, "Then why not stand with me and try to save the kid's life. It really doesn't matter one way or another."

The gruff man grabbed his crossbow and slung it over her shoulder.I didn't peg you for a desperate son bitch. Aint nobody looking at me for nothing."

Dale shook his head quickly trying to sound convincing. "Lucia is. Carol is. And I am...right now. Obviously Rick is."

Daryl stepped forward towards him, getting in his face. "Rick looks to Shane. Let 'em." He turned to walk away, but Dale's words stopped him.

"You cared what happened to Sophia; cared what it meant to the group." He threw his arms up into the air. "But torturing people... that isn't you. You're a decent man, and so is Rick." He lowered his voice. "Shane, is different."

Daryl cocked his head to the side. "Why? Cause he killed Otis?" A shocked expression crossed the older man's face, and Daryl continued. "He made up some story that Otis died to cover his ass. Showed up and the dead guy is gone." He scoffed, "Rick aint stupid. If he didn't figure it out its cause he don't wanna." He stepped forwards towards Dale. "Like I said, this group is broken."

* * *

><p>Before the sun set underneath the mountains, everyone gathered in the living room of Hershal's home like it was some kind of court.<p>

Shane was standing next to Andrea, and she was the first to speak. "So how do we do this? Take a vote?"

Lori interjected, "Majority rules."

Rick stepped forward a bit, standing in the center of the room as Shane began to speak. "Only way I see, it's the way to move forward."

Lucia shifted her weight. She was, of course, standing by Daryl to the right of the door. Resting her back against the wall, she thought of her opinions of Randal. She didn't like the way it sounded, but the boy needed to die. She looked over at Daryl, who was leaning against a small table. He raised his eye brows in question. "What do you think?" She asked quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

He nodded slowly. "He's gotta go."

Dale shook his head. He slipped his hat off of his head and took a small step. "Why should we even vote? It's obvious which way the wind is blowin'." When no one said anything, he raised his voice slightly. "We need to give him a chance. Put him to work."

Lori disagreed. "I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up."

Shane scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. "So say we do put him to work. Say he's nice. Then one day he runs off; brings back his thirty men."

Dale narrowed his eyes at the police officer. "So you answer is to kill him? To prevent a crime that he may never even attempt?" His voice became desperate. "If we do this, we're saying there is no hope."

Shane rubbed his hand on his face and muttered, "Oh my god.."

Lucia looked down at her tattered shoes. She could tell that they were going to be debating for a while. She tried to tune out the conversation. She didn't plan on chiming in unless it deemed necessary. For once, Lucia actually agreed with Shane. There wasn't another option unless they all wanted to raped or killed.

When she returned her attention to the conversation, Dale was yelling, his voice straining to get his point across. "How are we any better than those people we are so afraid of?" When no one agreed with him, he hung his head in defeat. "Are ya'll gonna watch too? No you're gonna go hide your heads in your tent and try to forget we're slaughtering a human being." He headed for the door, but on the way he patted Daryl on the shoulder. "You're right. This group is broken."

And he was gone.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and Lucia tried to convince Daryl to let her go with him, but he wouldn't have any part of it. "I kill walkers all the time, what's one person going to matter?"<p>

He shook his head. "This is different. Look," He gazed over at her, "I don't want to argue again. Just let me handle it."

Sighing, she nodded and he went off with Rick and Shane, heading towards the barn. A smile formed on her lips. Of course she was going to watch. She rounded to the back of the barn and climbed up to the hayloft using a very convenient ladder.

As soon as she arrived at the top, Rick opened the door while carrying a lantern, Daryl was dragging Randal inside, and Shane was following close behind. He dragged him to the center where Shane proceeded to wrap a blindfold around his eyes, and whispered, "It will all be over soon."

The boy started crying, and his words began to slur together. "No no...please...no."

Rick sighed, trying to keep his act in one piece. "Would you like to stand or kneel?" All Randal could do was sob and shake his head, muttering those two words over and over.

Daryl walked forward and shoved him down by his shoulders and onto his knees. Rick pulled his gun and pointed it at the boys head. "Do you have any last words?"

"Please... Don't do this..." Was all the words he could muster.

Suddenly, Carl appeared, standing in the doorway. Nobody had noticed him but Lucia. Suddenly, his small voice was heard. "Do it dad. Do it." Rick looked over in complete surprise, gun still pointed at Randal head. He glanced at Shane, and the police officer went to lead Carl away. Rick stared down Randal, but he just couldn't pull the trigger.

"Take him away." He mumbled. Daryl groaned, and grabbed Randal by the back of his shirt, forcing him forward. Rick sighed deeply, then exited the barn.

Lucia climbed down the ladder that led her back outside. Then she rounded the building, and entered through the front in time to see Daryl tying up the boy. She caught his attention as she entered. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"So he's not going to be killed?" Daryl shrugged his shoulders, setting the lantern on a nearby wooden box.

"I really don't know what's goin' on the be honest with you." Suddenly there was a scream. Not a girlish shriek, but a manly cry.

"What was that?" Lucia whispered. Daryl looked at her, then rushed out of the barn. She followed behind him closely, trying her hardest not to trip. They ran out into one of the large fields where the yell was coming from. As they closed in on the sound, Lucia saw it. A walker had Dale pinned down. Daryl didn't think twice. When they approached, he jumped, knocking the walker off of the old man, then when it tried to rise, he slammed a knife into it's head.

Lucia stopped at Dale, and bent down next to the man. Daryl waved his hands in the air, calling everyone over and yelling for them. Lucia's mouth was opened in shock, gaping at the scene before her. Dale's stomach was ripped open, organs and blood flowing out in a pool around his body. He was easily chocking on his own mixture of crimson and saliva. Rick was the first to arrive. Shock and distraught crossed his face. He yelled for Hershal, but it fell on deaf ears. Soon everyone else arrived and all they could do was either stare in horror or cry.

"Hershal!" Rick hollered again. Finally, the old man was seen running towards the group. Andrea was knelt beside, sobbing and grasping onto Dale's arm. When Hershal found his way, Rick immediately started talking. "What can you do?"

He bent down and took one look at the man, and said. "We can't move him-"

"Okay well then we'll have to do the operation here Gle-"

"Rick!" Hershal interrupted. When he had the officer's attention, he shook his head slowly.

"NO!" Rick screamed, standing up and looking away. Everyone's sobs got louder. Rick sighed deeply and slowly pulled out his gun, pointing it to Dale's head. The old man stared at it in shock, but could say nothing.

Lucia stared in horrible awe at what was happening. Dale was going to die. He was finished, and she couldn't come to terms with that for some reason. Daryl walked over and slipped the gun out of Rick's hand then turned it towards the man's forehead. He bent down on one knee and said softly, "Sorry brother."

Dale looked as if he was trying to smile, and nod, but Daryl fired the shot before anyone could tell.

Lucia felt her knees go weak. This was the first she had seen someone attacked. They found Sophia already bit, but this was different. This was Dale. The Dale that was the guardian over everyone; kept the group together and in order. Now he was gone. Her legs gave out from under her. Just before the hit the ground, Daryl dropped the gun he was holding and caught her. She turned into his chest and started sobbing. He wasn't as uncomfortable with the body contact with her like when she hugged him. But he didn't know what to do. Instead, he rested his hand on her head, and hugged her, hoping to comfort her in the slightest.

No one could understand or even comprehend...

...Dale was dead.


End file.
